


Wiedervereinigung

by YamiSofopue



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Borussia Dortmund, Humor, M/M, Romanze
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSofopue/pseuds/YamiSofopue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie waren die besten Freunde - bis sie sich eines Tages aus den Augen verloren. Sich wiedertrafen und erneut trennen mussten. Doch das Schicksal führt immer wieder zusammen, was zusammen gehört.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aus gegebenem Anlass gibt es keine Erklärungen vorab außer der Aufforderung, sich auf die Geschichte einzulassen.

**Wiedervereinigung**  
  
 **Kapitel 1**  
  
 _April 1989_  
  
Michael Ballack schnarchte laut, als der Bus der Fußballnationalmannschaft der Deutschen Demokratischen Republik die Grenze gen Westen ansteuerte. Leider wurde er aber nur Sekunden später aufgeweckt. „Jungs, Ausweise raus, Grenzkontrolle“, rief Trainer Eduard Geyer durch den Bus. Gewühle ging los, Taschen und Rucksäcke wurden durchkramt und Michael, der immer noch leise vor sich hinschnarchte, erhielt einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Michaaaaa“, plärrte Matthias Sammer ihm ins Ohr, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, dass der auch wirklich aufwachte.  
Ein paar Sitzreihen hinter ihnen lagen die Ausweise längst bereit und Ronny Garbuschewski klebte mit fasziniertem Blick an der Fensterscheibe. „Guck mal, Chris, da drüben ist Westdeutschland.“ – „Toll, sieht auch nicht allzu viel anders aus als bei uns“, brummte Angesprochener, „mach doch mal keine Welle. Übermorgen müssen wir sowieso wieder zurück. Dann hat sich’s erledigt mit Freiheit, Westfernsehen und leckerer Schokolade.“ – „Du denkst auch nur ans Futtern, oder?“, meinte Ronny lachend, knuffte Chris in die Seite und setzte sich dann wieder richtig hin. „Ich find das trotzdem irgendwie … aufregend. Ich war noch nie im Westen!“ – „Die wischen da ihren Arsch auch nur mit normalem Klopapier“, ertönte eine Stimme zwischen ihren beiden Sitzen. Jens Adler, der gemeinsam mit Ralf Hauptmann hinter ihnen saß, hatte sich nach vorn gelehnt und grinste die beiden, die sich halb zu ihm umgewandt hatten, breit an. „Pah, vielleicht ist das westdeutsche Klopapier viel weicher?“, mutmaßte Ronny und lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Ihr habt keinen Sinn für Abenteuer.“  
„Ruhe jetzt“, rief der Trainer den aufgeregten Hühnerhaufen – zumindest verhielten sich seine Spieler gerade so ähnlich – zur Ordnung, bevor die Bustüren für die Grenzkontrolleure geöffnet wurden. Augenblicklich wurde es ruhig, die Spieler richteten sich aus ihren bequemen (Schlaf-)Positionen auf und reichten der Reihe nach ihre Ausweise an die Grenzbeamten weiter, welche nicht gerade große Eile an den Tag legten beim Kontrollieren der Papiere.  
  
Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später schlossen sich die Bustüren wieder hinter den Beamten, der Bus fuhr an und sie passierten die Grenze. Als hätten sie damit eine magische Barriere überquert, ging das Tohuwabohu wieder los. Und zwar genau da, wo sich die beiden Kroos-Brüder befanden. „Toni, Toni, Toni! Ich bin nominiert! Ich fahre in die BRD! Toni! Mein erstes Länderspiel und ich fahre nach Westdeutschland! Toni, hast du gehört? Ich hab mein erstes Länderspiel!“, schnatterte Felix aufgeregt. Unterlegt wurde das Ganze durch euphorisches mit-den-Armen-rudern, weshalb Toni demonstrativ bis an die Außenkante seines Sitzes rutschte, um keine Faust ins Gesicht zu bekommen, und Gewackel und Gezappel, als säße Felix auf glühenden Kohlen.  
„Ja, Kurzer, ich hab’s mitbekommen“, grummelte Toni dann und warf einen verzweifelten Blick in die Runde. „Du erzählst seit drei Tagen nichts anderes, und da du gerade neben mir sitzt, während ich im Bus der Nationalmannschaft sitze, gehe ich davon aus, dass du wohl tatsächlich auch nominiert wurdest. Könntest du jetzt BITTE still sein?“ – „Aber Toni! Ich bin nominiert und wir sind in Westdeutschland und ich hab doch mein erstes Länderspiel und sie haben mich mitgenommen! Zur WM-Quali! Gegen die BRD! Zur WM-QUALI! Hörst du nicht? Ich! Bin! Nominiert! ICH! Der kleine Felix Kroos!“  
Ja, Toni hörte. Und er wünschte, er täte es nicht.  
„Toniiiiiii“, quengelte er schon wieder los, da drehte sich endlich Clemens Fritz zu ihnen beiden um und schob seine Hand zwischen den Sitzen hindurch. Zielsicher verschwand ein Stück Schokolade, das er soeben von René Adler stibitzt hatte, in Felix‘ Mund. „Zur Beruhigung. Und jetzt halt die Klappe. Inzwischen haben wir ALLE mitbekommen, dass du nominiert bist.“ – „Danke“, seufzte Toni, während Felix glücklich grinsend auf seiner Schokolade herumkaute.  
„Wart mal ab, bis du Westschokolade probiert hast“, rief in dem Moment Ronny quer durch den Bus zu Felix herüber, „dann bist du mit SOWAS nicht mehr ruhig zu stellen.“ – „Halt die Klappe, du Depp, du hast das Zeug doch selbst noch nie probiert“, brummte Chris und verpasste seinem Nebenmann einen Klaps. Schließlich waren sie alle froh, dass Clemens es geschafft hatte, Felix vorerst das Maul zu stopfen. Würde der noch bis zum Hotel so weiterquatschen … na dann aber gute Nacht.  
  
Nach der langen Fahrt bis nach Dortmund klingelten ihnen allen die Ohren, weil Felix natürlich nicht mit seinem Gequassel aufgehört hatte. Wer war eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen, den Jungen im zarten Alter von 18 Jahren zur Nationalmannschaft einzuladen, wenn er das offenbar noch nicht vertrug? Jedenfalls führte sein Verhalten zu massiven Problemen in Punkto Zimmerverteilung: Toni bettelte und flehte, dass er wenigstens über Nacht von seinem kleinen Bruder erlöst wurde. Anderswo bestand man natürlich darauf, dass Freundschaften nicht aufgelöst wurden (‚Ich will mit Chris in ein Zimmer!‘ – Zitat Ronny und ‚Ich mit Clemens!‘ – Zitat René).  
Natürlich dauerte es nicht allzu lang, bis der Trainer auf den Tisch haute und die motzende Meute genervt anschaute. „Wir losen das jetzt aus“, rief er, „ihr benehmt euch gerade, als wärt ihr das erste Mal auf Auswärtsfahrt.“ – „Bin ich doch auch! Ich bin das erste Mal bei der Nationalmannschaft!“, rief Felix aufgeregt, woraufhin Geyer ihm einen finsteren Blick schenkte. „Aber nicht mehr lange, wenn du so weitermachst. Pass mal auf, Freund der russischen Volksmusik, du kannst auf der Heimfahrt gern im Gepäckfach vom Bus sitzen und danach lade ich dich garantiert nie wieder zur Nationalmannschaft ein!“  
Die Ansage hatte gesessen. Felix wurde kleiner und kleiner und versteckte sich halb hinter seinem älteren Bruder. Der seufzte tief und schüttelte den Kopf. Wenigstens gab der Kurze jetzt Ruhe.  
Kurz darauf zog jeder einen Zettel, auf welchen die Zimmernummern geschrieben standen, sodass es kein großes Theater gab und sich erst beim Schlüssel abholen wirklich deutlich herauskristallisierte, wer mit wem sein Zimmer teilen musste. Das genervte „Och nee“ von Ulf Kirsten, als dieser feststellte, dass er Klein-Kroos abbekommen hatte, brachte aber so einige seiner Mannschaftskollegen zum Schmunzeln. Das blieb auch die einzige große Klage in Sachen Zimmerverteilung – vermutlich vor allem der Tatsache geschuldet, dass das Glück Ronny und Chris, aber auch Clemens und René hold gewesen war, sodass sie natürlich jeweils die gleichen Zimmernummern gezogen hatten. Jackpot.  
„Ihr bringt jetzt bitte eure Sachen hoch und macht euch fertig, in einer halben Stunde gibt es dann erst einmal ein kleines Mittagessen und danach fahren wir zum Training“, richtete Trainer Eduard Geyer sich ein letztes Mal an seine Mannschaft, ehe er seine Sachen nahm und sich selbst auf den Weg in sein Hotelzimmer machte.  
  
***  
  
Nach dem Essen brachte der Busfahrer sie direkt zum Westfalenstadion, da sich unmittelbar daneben ein etwas kleineres Stadion namens Rote Erde befand, wo sie ihr Abschlusstraining absolvieren würden. Als sie ankamen, stand da allerdings noch der Bus ihres Gegners. Während die DDR-Auswahl aus dem Bus stieg, verließen diese gerade die Katakomben und stiegen in ihren Bus. „Boah“, rief Ronny, „was ist das denn für ein Seniorenkick? Ist das die westdeutsche Ü40-Nationalmannschaft?“ – „RONNY!“, zischte Chris und trat nach seinem Kumpel, der unmittelbar vor ihm lief. Leider war Ronnys Kommentar nicht ungehört geblieben und einer der Wessis mit längeren, welligen braunen Haaren drehte sich um. „Kannst du Kindergartenkrümel den Ball überhaupt treten, ohne darüber zu stolpern?“, brummte er und schaute Ronny finster an. Der wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da klopfte dem Langhaarigen jemand auf die Schulter. „Lass gut sein, Lutscher“, meinte er mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln, warf aber trotzdem noch einen tadelnden Blick in Ronnys Richtung. „Jaha, zieht nur ab, ihr Rentner“, meinte der triumphierend. Chris währenddessen versteckte sich halb hinter Matthias und wünschte sich, dass er doch jemand anderes als seinen besten Freund auserkoren hatte. Nichts gegen Ronny, aber … der benahm sich heute ganz schön seinem Namen entsprechend.  
„Manchmal könnte man meinen, du seist erst zwölf“, stellte in diesem Moment Michael mit einem Seitenblick auf Ronny fest und schaute entschuldigend zu ‚Lutscher‘ und dem Kerl hinter ihm. „Ich glaub, er ist als Kind mal vom Wickeltisch gefallen“, meinte er dann und verschwand in den Umkleiden. Ronnys empörtes ‚Ey!‘ verklang von Micha ungehört. Chris allerdings fing an zu prusten und drehte sich um. „Du bist echt n toller bester Freund“, motzte Ronny daraufhin und stapfte voraus.  
Als Chris sich wenig später wieder umwandte, weil er sich beruhigt hatte, stellte er fest, dass fast alle schon drin sein mussten – während der Bus der BRD-Nationalmannschaft inzwischen auch gut gefüllt war. Damit er nicht als letztes kam, beeilte er sich, ebenfalls in die Umkleide zu kommen. Gerade öffnete sich die Tür zu den Katakomben, also huschte er vorbei an einem kleinen, braunhaarigen Jungen – wahrscheinlich ein Balljunge oder so – … und knallte dann mit irgendetwas, wahlweise jemandem, zusammen.  
„Autsch“, murmelte er, hob dann den Blick und sah vor sich einen freundlich lächelnden, jungen Kerl mit längeren, blonden Haaren. „Tut mir leid“, murmelte er dann schnell. „Kein Problem, ich hab getrödelt, wenn ich nicht so langsam gewesen wäre, hättest du nicht mit mir zusammen knallen können.“ Umwerfende Logik, musste Chris feststellen. Er grinste schief und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du meinst, dann tut’s mir eben doch nicht leid.“ Sein Gegenüber lachte und wollte gerade etwas antworten, da schaltete sich der ‚Balljunge‘ wieder ein: „Schmelle, komm schon, sonst fahren wir ohne dich zum Hotel.“ – „Man sieht sich“, verabschiedete sich der Blonde also, hob kurz die Hand und war weg.  
Zurück blieb ein verwirrter Chris. Schmelle? Schmelle wie … Schmelzer? Schnell zog er die Tür noch einmal auf und sah dem Anderen hinterher. Konnte das sein …?  
  
***  
  
 _„Toooooor!“, rief Chris, warf die Arme in die Luft und hüpfte im Kreis, „hast du das geseh’n, Schmelle? Aus mir wird mal n Top-Stürmer!“ Er blieb stehen und schaute mit einem strahlenden Lächeln in Richtung seines Freundes, der soeben als Torwart hatte herhalten müssen. Augenblicklich fror sein Lächeln ein und er rannte zu ihm rüber. „Hast du dir weh getan?“, fragte er besorgt ob der Tatsache, dass Schmelle – der eigentlich Marcel hieß, aber das war ja viel komplizierter als Schmelle – beim Versuch einer Glanzparade eher glanzvoll gestürzt war und sich jetzt das Knie hielt._  
Schmelle schob die Unterlippe vor, biss sich kurz darauf allerdings in dieser fest und schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles gut“, nuschelte er, aber Chris sah natürlich, dass das überhaupt nicht stimmte. Weil Schmelle nämlich schon verdächtig nah dran war, jeden Moment loszuheulen. Das sah Chris, weil Schmelles Augen schon ganz wässrig waren. Kurzerhand zog er seinen besten Freund – und das waren sie schon immer gewesen, schließlich waren sie Nachbarn! – ganz fest in seine Arme. „Vielleicht solltest du doch kein Torwart werden“, meinte er aufmunternd und wuschelte kurz durch Schmelles lange, blonde Haare.  
Dann warf er einen fachmännischen Blick auf das leicht aufgeschürfte Knie seines Freundes. „Komm, wir gehen zu Tante Moni, dann macht sie das sauber und klebt ein Pflaster drauf. Ich helf‘ dir!“ Wie er es von den Großen kannte, legte er Schmelles Arm um seine Schulter und stützte ihn beim Laufen, damit der das kaputte Knie nicht so sehr belasten musste. Gemeinsam schafften sie es bis zur Tür des Kindergartens. Davor saßen die Erzieherinnen zusammen an einem Tisch und beobachteten die Kinder beim Spielen.  
„Tante Mooooniiii!“, rief Chris schon von weitem, „Schmelle hat sich wehgetan!“ Gott sei Dank stand Tante Moni auch direkt auf und kam ihnen entgegen, Schmelle sah nicht so aus, als hätte er noch lange weiter humpeln können. Das musste ganz schön weh tun, dachte sich Chris. Aber er und Schmelle waren ja schon fast groß und sein bester Freund ertrug das bestimmt. Indianer kennen keinen Schmerz und er und Schmelle spielten oft Indianer. Weil ihre Eltern so gern die Indianerfilme im Fernsehen schauten und sie dann immer mitguckten und die Geschichten so lustig fanden.  
„Was habt ihr denn gemacht?“, fragte Tante Moni und bückte sich, um Schmelles Knie angucken zu können. „Fußball gespielt“, meinte Chris strahlend, schaute dann allerdings kurz darauf schon eine ganze Spur weniger glücklich drein. „Ich hab ein Tor gemacht und Schmelle wollte den Ball halten und dann ist er hingefallen. Kann er ein Pflaster haben?“ – „Na klar“, meinte Tante Moni mit einem Lächeln, „kommt mal mit, ihr zwei tollen Fußballspieler.“ Na prima, jetzt musste der arme Schmelle doch noch ein Stück weiter humpeln. Tante Moni ging schon mal ein Stück voraus, da wandte Chris sich noch mal an seinen besten Freund: „Kannst du noch?“ Der nickte mit fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen und humpelte dann weiter. Chris beeilte sich, damit Schmelle nicht allein weiterlaufen musste und so folgten sie Tante Moni in den Kindergarten hinein und den Flur entlang bis in den Waschraum.  
  
 _„So, wir machen das jetzt erst mal sauber“, erklärte Tante Moni dann, nachdem Schmelle sich auf eine Bank gesetzt hatte. Chris saß natürlich daneben und passte auf, was Tante Moni machte. Schön merken. Nur für den Fall, dass Schmelle sich irgendwann noch mal beim Spielen wehtat. Dann würde Chris ihm nämlich selbst helfen. Wie so ein Superheld! Schließlich war Schmelle ja sein bester Freund. Den konnte er ja nicht einfach so mit einer bösen Kampfverletzung sitzen lassen, das taten Freunde nicht._  
Tante Moni hockte sich vor sie beide, lächelte sie noch einmal an und begann dann, mit einem feuchten Waschlappen an Schmelles Knie herum zu tupfen. Chris hörte, wie Schmelle leise wimmerte. Aber er sagte nichts. Weil seine Mama das bei ihm auch immer tat, wenn er Schmerzen hatte, griff Chris nach Schmelles Hand und drückte sie fest. Hoffentlich tat es Schmelle dann nicht mehr so weh. „So“, meinte Tante Moni kurz darauf und betrachtete das Knie noch einmal genauer, „fast geschafft, ich hol dir noch schnell ein Pflaster. Möchtest du eins mit Dinos haben?“ Sofort nickte Schmelle und kaum, dass Tante Moni sich umgedreht hatte, fing er an zu schluchzen.  
Chris schaute ihn an. „Hey, Schmelle, nicht weinen“, murmelte er leise und hüpfte von der Bank, um sich stattdessen vor seinen besten Freund zu stellen. „Ist doch schon fast wieder gut.“ Er hob die Hand und wischte seinem Freund eine Träne vom Gesicht, ehe er sich kurz vorbeugte und ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund drückte. Wie die Großen das auch manchmal machten. Hatte er bei seiner Mama und seinem Papa gesehen. Und seine Mama gab ihm auch manchmal ein Küsschen, wenn er weinte. Das half eigentlich immer, Küsschen waren Allheilmittel!  
„Aber Chris!“, hörte er da Tante Moni hinter sich mit einem Lachen in der Stimme. „Marcel ist doch kein Mädchen!“ – „Aber Schmelle hat doch auch lange Haare“, beharrte Chris stur. Und was hatte Mädchen sein überhaupt damit zu tun, dass er Schmelle keine Küsschen geben durfte? Das war ja doof. Mädchen waren eh blöd. Und außerdem hatte Schmelle wieder aufgehört zu weinen, also war ja alles gut. Tante Moni lachte leise und tätschelte ihnen beiden den Kopf. „Ihr seid zwei Chaoten“, meinte sie und klebte Schmelle ein Pflaster auf das Knie. Mit Dinos, wie versprochen.  
Schmelle lächelte inzwischen auch wieder und schaute Chris an. „Weißt du was?“, fragte er. „Ich bin froh, dass du mein bester Freund bist. Wenn wir mal groß sind, heiraten wir dann?“ Chris verstand gar nicht, warum Tante Moni so zu lachen anfing. Schmelles Eltern hatten ihnen beiden irgendwann mal erklärt, dass zwei Menschen heirateten, wenn sie sich ganz doll lieb hatten. Und Chris hatte Schmelle ja ganz doll lieb. Und der ihn offenbar auch. War doch alles super, was gab es da zu lachen?  
„Ihr seid süß“, meinte Tante Moni, ehe sie auf die Tür deutete. „Hopp, hopp, draußen scheint die Sonne, raus mit euch zweien. Und setzt euch vielleicht lieber in den Sandkasten, da kann sich keiner von euch beiden wehtun.“ Schmelle lachte und hüpfte von der Bank. Ehe er allerdings wieder nach draußen rannte, drückte er Chris ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast“, murmelte er. Und schwups, war er weg. Hey! Der konnte doch nicht einfach ohne ihn raus gehen! Beste Freunde warteten! Also rannte Chris ihm schnell hinterher. Beobachtet von einer lachenden Tante Moni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wem sind die Gesichtszüge beim 1. Satz entgleist? Jenny & Ich entschieden bewusst, sämtliche Infos zur FF unter das 1. Kapitel zu schreiben.
> 
> Idee: Entstand, als wir den Film Coming Out schauten, eine DEFA-Produktion aus dem Jahre 1989 über einen schwulen Lehrer in der DDR. Ich philosophierte dann darüber, wie es wäre, wenn Chris und Schmelle als Kinder befreundet gewesen wären und sich durch die Teilung (wie genau erfahrt ihr in der Geschichte) aus den Augen verlieren. Und sich dann nach der Wende wiedertrafen.  
> Dann stürzten wir uns in mehrstündige Recherchearbeit und schrieben, schrieben und schrieben. Es wurde ähnlich crackig wie unsere letzte Zusammenarbeit "Weeeer?!", ist aber am Ende wunderbar kitschig.
> 
> Chris' und Schmelles gemeinsame Vergangenheit: Wurde nach Karl-Marx-Stadt verlegt. Marcels Geburtsort Magdeburg ist hier vollkommen irrelevant.
> 
> Das Länderspiel: Ist Thema des nächsten Kapitels. Auf jeden Fall gab es nur ein Länderspiel zwischen den beiden deutschen Staaten, und zwar 1974 bei der WM. War uns zu früh. Wir nahmen die WM-Quali 1990 und ersetzten die Niederlande durch die DDR. Die Spielorte wurden verändert, ansonsten alles übernommen.
> 
> Kader: Wir haben uns tatsächlich die Arbeit gemacht und zwei vollständige 18er-Kader erstellt. Hier habt ihr die Liste und darunter einige Kommentare:  
> http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/yami_sofopue/50341381/9495/9495_1000.jpg  
> Auswahl Kader - aktive / kürzlich zurückgetretene: Damit Chris und Schmelle nicht so allein sind, haben wir beide Kader zu einem Drittel aus aktiven Spielern bzw. mit Michael Ballack & Torsten Frings kürzlich zurückgetretenen Spielern zusammengebastelt. Die DDR-Spieler darunter sind alles Spieler, die in Ostdeutschland geboren worden sind. Sie sind Vereinen zugeordnet, die sie in ihrer aktiven Karriere durchlaufen haben. Clemens Fritz wurde Leipzig und nicht Erfurt zugeordnet, da er in der FF schon gut mit René Adler befreundet ist. Die beiden spielen hier für Lok Leipzig, da der VfB Leipzig im Jahre 1989 nicht existierte. Stattdessen fungierte Lok Leipzig damals wie heute als (inoffizieller) Nachfolger des VfB. Kleiner Fehler in der Liste: Michael, Chris und Ronny spielen natürlich beim FC Karl-Marx-Stadt. Diese kleine geschichtliche Unkorrektheit fiel uns erst nach dem Scannen auf.  
> Die Spieler der BRD spielen größtenteils bei ihren aktuellen Vereinen. Ausnahme: Per Mertesacker & Torsten Frings wurden als Ex-Werderaner natürlich dem SVW zugeordnet. Arne Friedrich wurde von mir auch dort hin diskutiert, weil die Vereine seiner aktiven Laufbahn zum Spielzeitpunkt der FF so schlecht waren, dass eine Nominierung für die Natio ausgeschlossen war und ich dann darauf bestand, dass er da spielt, wo Per ist.
> 
> Auswahl Kader - ehemalige Spieler: Bei der DDR mithilfe einer Liste von Nationalspielern. Ausgewählt wurden Spieler, deren letzte Länderspiele 1989 oder 90 gewesen sind. Zuerst wählten wir namhafte Spieler aus, dann ergänzten wir nach Belieben auf den Positionen, die wir noch brauchten. Bei der BRD wurden die aktiven Spieler durch das tatsächliche WM-Aufgebot von 1990 ergänzt. Je nach Positionen.  
> Die Vereine sind die tatsächlichen Vereine der Spieler im Jahr 1989.
> 
> Alter: Die aktiven Spieler + Torsten + Micha sind aktuelles Alter - 3 Jahre (weil uns Felix Kroos sonst zu alt war XD) - gemessen am 25. April. Alle anderen Spieler haben das Alter, das sie tatsächlich im April 1989 hatten.
> 
> Achtung, Denkfehler ;) In der DDR wurden Kindergartenerzieherinnen noch mit Frau Soundso angesprochen. Die Bezeichnung als Tante + Vorname ist ein Nachwendephänomen. Ging mir leider durch die Lappen.
> 
> Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts vergessen. Wenn euch das alles nicht zu blöd war, sehen wir uns im 2. Kapitel beim Länderspiel wieder. Bis dahin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**  
  
Nach dem Training ging es zurück ins Hotel. Dort hatten sie erst noch ein wenig Freizeit, ehe es dann Abendessen gab. Zur Feier des Tages gab es zum Nachtisch sogar Schokoladenpudding, da Ersatztorwart Jens Adler heute Geburtstag hatte. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein gefundenes Fresschen für ausgehungerte Fußballprofis. Vor allem Ronny überschlug sich fast, als er die Schälchen mit dem hausgemachten Schokoladenpudding – sogar mit Vanillesoße und Schlagsahne! – auf dem Tisch bereitstehen sah. „Wahnsinn!“, rief er. „Westdeutscher Schokoladenpudding mit westdeutscher Vanillesoße und westdeutscher Schlagsahne!“ – „Wir wissen es, Ronny“, brummte Hans-Uwe Pilz und schob Ronny beiseite. „Man könnte echt meinen, du seist zwölf.“ – „Das habe ich heute schon mal irgendwo gehört“, murmelte Ronny und zog die Stirn kraus. „Dann … würde ich mir an deiner Stelle langsam Gedanken machen“, warf Clemens ein und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Du benimmst dich manchmal noch schlimmer als Felix.“ - „Oh“, machte Ronny und schaute sich um. Felix strahlte schon wieder fröhlich vor sich hin und piekte seinem älteren Bruder aufdringlich in die Seite. „Tooooooooooooniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii guck maaaaal! Schokopudding, Schokopudding, Schokopudding, Schokopudding!“ – „Ich hätte es fast nicht gemerkt“, brummte Toni und ließ den Kopf hängen.  
„Wenn sie sich nicht so ähnlich sehen würden, könnte man meinen, die beiden KÖNNEN gar nicht verwandt sein“, flüsterte René, der dicht bei Ronny, Clemens und Chris – also den üblichen Verdächtigen – stand, den Blick fest auf die Kroos-Brüder gerichtet, „das, was sie bei Toni an Glückshormonen und so vergessen haben, haben sie bei Felix noch oben drauf gepackt.“ – „Wie Recht du hast“, seufzte Clemens und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bei so einem kleinen Bruder wäre ich aber auch so drauf“, nuschelte Chris und lachte leise. Der arme Toni … oder auch nicht. Jedem das, was er verdiente.  
  
Den Hauptgang hatten sie wenig später erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht, sodass sie sich guten Gewissens auf die delikate, süße Nachspeise stürzen konnten. Mehr oder weniger erfolgreich, denn Ronny bewies bei der Wahl des Arbeitsgeräts kein so glückliches Händchen. „Sag mal“, meinte Chris und beobachtete skeptisch, wie Ronny versuchte, mit einer Gabel den Pudding aus dem Schälchen zu … ‚löffeln‘, „bist du dir sicher, dass du dich beim Besteck nicht vergriffen hast?“ – „Es gab keine Löffel“, meinte Ronny überzeugt. Chris schaute auf seine Hand. In der er einen kleinen, silbernen Löffel hielt. „Ehm“, machte er dann und schaute Ronny an, „dann … ja … hab ich wohl … ne Schaufel in der Hand.“  
Ronny hörte mit Essen auf und schaute Chris an. Genau in die Augen. Dann weiter runter. Auf seine Hand. „Wo … hast du den denn gefunden?“ – „Gibt da so was, nennt sich Geschirrwagen, da lagen die so rum. So … in Massen. Mit ihren Artgenossen.“ – „Aber … da waren keine?!“, meinte Ronny schwer überzeugt und sah sich im Speisesaal um. „Für dich gab’s auch keinen“, rief in dem Moment Thomas Doll lachend, „wir müssen ja sonst Angst haben, dass du nen Fluchttunnel damit gräbst und dich aus dem Staub machst.“ – „Haha“, brummte Ronny und senkte doch etwas peinlich berührt den Blick, weil natürlich alle gehört hatten, was Thomas gesagt hatte. Dementsprechend groß war das Gelächter im Raum. „Nimm’s nicht so schwer“, meinte Chris grinsend und fing glucksend an, seinen Pudding zu löffeln. „Wenn Felix so n Westfan wäre wie du, hätten sie ihm wahrscheinlich eine ganze Kiste Löffel auf den Tisch gestellt in der Hoffnung, dass er sich damit in die Freiheit buddelt und nie mehr wiederkommt.“ – „Chris, du bist ne blöde Pfeife“, beschwerte sich Ronny. Aber immerhin lachte er schon wieder. Und fing wieder an, mit seiner Gabel in dem Puddingschälchen herum zu kratzen. Das Beste aus der Situation machen.  
  
***  
  
Die Nacht war für Chris nicht sonderlich erholsam. Unter Umständen erholsamer als für Ulf, der immerhin Quengelfelix im Bett neben sich hatte, aber dennoch nicht erholsam. Nicht, weil er wegen des Spiels nervös war oder so. Sondern weil er von Schmelle und Küsschen und Dinopflastern träumte. Und von Schmelles blödem Spruch, dass sie irgendwann heiraten würden. Wenn der wüsste. Chris seufzte. Diese Begegnung heute hatte ihn ordentlich aufgewühlt. Konnte es denn wirklich sein, dass das hier – bei der Nationalmannschaft der Bundesrepublik! – ‚sein‘ Schmelle war? Er hatte schließlich keine Ahnung, was mit seinem Kindheitsfreund passiert war. Irgendwann … war er einfach … weg gewesen.  
Nach einigem ruhelosen Rumgewälze stand Chris auf, darauf bedacht, bloß nicht zu viel Krach zu machen. Schließlich wollte er Ronny ja nicht auch noch um seinen Schlaf bringen, nur weil er selbst kein Auge zubekam. Leise schlich er zu seinem Rucksack, wo er nach seinem Portemonnaie suchte. Kaum, dass er es gefunden hatte, durchwühlte er es. Und Sekunden später hielt er einen Zettel in der Hand. Zerknüllt, kurz vor dem Zerreißen, weil er ihn so oft in der Hand gehalten hatte, dass das Papier langsam abgegriffen und zerknittert und dadurch sehr empfindlich geworden war. Darauf stand etwas in krakeliger Kinderschrift geschrieben.  
Sein letztes Erinnerungsstück an Schmelle – abgesehen von einigen wenigen Schwarz-Weiß-Fotos aus Kindertagen.  
  
 _LiBER CHRiS!!!_  
DU WAST HEUTE NiCHD ZUHAUSE! DAPUM KAN iCH GANiCH TSCHÜS SAGN! WiR FAHN MORGEN iNN DEN ULAUP! LEiDA DAFST DU NiCH MiTT! ABA iCH BiNN BALLT WiDA DA! DAN SPiLN WiR WiDA FUSBAL!  
DAIN FREUND MARCEL SCHMELZER!!!  
  
Seit sechzehn Jahren schleppte Chris jeden Tag diesen Zettel mit sich herum. Schmelle war aus dem Urlaub nie zurückgekommen. Auch seine Eltern hatten Chris nicht sagen können, was mit ihren Nachbarn passiert war. Sie hatten von nichts gewusst. Man konnte nur mutmaßen, vermutlich waren sie geflohen. Ob sie das überlebt hatten, konnte keiner wissen. Chris jedenfalls hatte seinen besten Freund nie vergessen. Die heutige Begegnung weckte ein kleines Fünkchen Hoffnung in ihm. Vielleicht hatten Schmelle und seine Eltern es tatsächlich geschafft, nach Westdeutschland zu kommen? Vielleicht gab es doch diese winzig kleine Möglichkeit, dass sie sich wieder begegneten? Auf dem Platz, als Gegner?  
Plötzlich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Chris‘ Gesicht. Wenn das sein Schmelle war … dann hatten sie sich immerhin beide einen Kindheitstraum erfüllt. Fußballer werden. Wenn auch leider nicht zusammen.  
Langsam schlichen sich in seine Gedanken die Fragmente eines Plans. Einer, für den er wohl Ronnys Hilfe brauchen würde. Aber das konnte bis morgen warten. Chris warf einen letzten Blick auf den Zettel, immer noch still lächelnd. Vorsichtig verstaute er das Stück Papier wieder in seinem Portemonnaie, steckte dieses zurück in den Rucksack und kroch dann ins Bett.  
  
***  
  
Chris atmete tief durch, während sie im Spielertunnel darauf warteten, dass sie auf’s Spielfeld durften. Die Stimme des Stadionsprechers verkündete gerade die Mannschaftsaufstellungen, woraufhin Chris ganz genau die Ohren spitzte. Zuerst schnappte er allerdings nur ihre eigene Aufstellung auf, die kannte er natürlich sowieso schon: René Adler im Tor, davor eine Viererkette bestehend aus Clemens Fritz auf Rechtsaußen, Torsten Kracht, Kapitän Hans-Uwe Pilz und Steffen Büttner auf links, es folgten im Mittelfeld Toni Kroos, Ronny Garbuschewski, Matthias Sammer und schließlich er selbst, Chris Löwe. Den Sturm bildeten dann Ulf Kirsten und Markus Wuckel.  
Während Chris nun deutlich gespannter auf die Startelf der Bundesrepublik wartete, wurde er noch von Heiko März über den Haufen gerannt. Der war gemeinsam mit den anderen Ersatzspielern auf dem Weg nach draußen und hatte sich unbedingt an Chris vorbei drängeln müssen. Er warf ihm den finstersten Blick, den er drauf hatte, hinterher, weil er ihn in seiner Konzentration gestört hatte, und spitzte dann wieder die Ohren. Da war sie, die Aufstellung der BRD. Im Tor Bodo Illgner, die Abwehr bestand aus Guido Buchwald, Arne Friedrich, Per Mertesacker und … Chris schnappte kurzzeitig nach Luft. Marcel Schmelzer. Tatsächlich. Nur am Rande nahm er die übrigen Namen noch wahr – Karl-Heinz Riedle, Lothar Matthäus, Torsten Frings, Mario Götze, Jürgen Klinsmann und Rudi Völler. War ja auch egal, wichtig war nur Marcel Schmelzer. Chris sah sich um, da neben ihm gerade die Spieler der BRD Aufstellung nahmen, Lothar Matthäus als Kapitän vorweg. Irgendwo ziemlich weit hinten erblickte Chris einen blonden Haarschopf – direkt hinter dem … Balljungen?! von gestern. Schmelle. Tatsächlich sein Schmelle! Hektisch drehte Chris sich um und zupfte an Ronnys Trikot. Im Bus hatte er ihn bereits in alles eingeweiht. Und jetzt, wo er Sicherheit hatte, dass es sich wirklich um seinen ehemaligen Nachbarn handeln musste, gab es massiven Handlungsbedarf.  
„Was denn los?“, zischte Ronny nicht gerade begeistert, da Chris ihn in seiner Konzentration gestört hatte. „Er ist es“, flüsterte Chris leise und nickte nach hinten. Ronny schien im ersten Augenblick gar nichts zu verstehen. Dann allerdings dämmerte es ihm und er nickte. „Nach dem Spiel“, versprach er. Dann packte er Chris an den Schultern und drehte ihn so, dass sein Blick nach vorn gerichtet war. „Jetzt spiel gefälligst das Spiel deines Lebens und kau mir kein Ohr ab!“  
  
***  
  
Bis zur 68. Minute blieb das Spiel relativ ausgeglichen, beide Mannschaften hatten ihre Chancen – beide Mannschaften versemmelten sie. Bis eben zu jener Minute, in der Karl-Heinz Riedle den Ball an Clemens Fritz vorbeischob und ihn für René unhaltbar im Tor versenkte. Schöner Mist. Jetzt waren sie im Zugzwang, nachdem das Hinspiel in Leipzig auch schon nur ein torloses Unentschieden gewesen war, konnten sie jetzt nicht auch noch verlieren. Das war immerhin nicht irgendwer, sondern die BRD. Es ging ja hier quasi … um Politik. Und um die Qualifikation zur Weltmeisterschaft, aber das würden sie schon irgendwie schaffen.  
Nach dem Gegentor jedenfalls war guter Rat teuer und Rainer Ernst die einzige Lösung, die Trainer Geyer für seine Mannschaft zu sehen schien. Er kam in der 72. Minute für Toni Kroos auf den Platz, um frischen Wind ins Spiel zu bringen. Aber auch Franz Beckenbauer, der Teamchef der BRD-Mannschaft, hatte noch nicht alle Karten ausgespielt und wechselte wenig später Marco Reus für den ziemlich platten Balljungen Mario Götze ein. Trotzdem tat sich ansonsten nicht viel in der Partie.  
Dann allerdings kam die 87. Minute. Ronny erarbeitete sich im Mittelfeld den Ball und flankte ihn millimetergenau in den Strafraum – direkt vor den Fuß von Markus Wuckel. Der musste also nur noch einschieben. 1:1. Kurz vor Schluss. Und statt mit Markus zu jubeln, wurde Chris von Ronny niedergerannt. „ICH HAB EIN TOR VORBEREITET GEGEN WESTDEUTSCHLAND! MIT NEM WESTDEUTSCHEN BALL IN EIN WESTDEUTSCHES TOR!“, schrie er Chris ins Ohr. Der schob seinen besten Freund ein Stück von sich und schaute ihn mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Duuuu hast den Ball gar nicht IN ein westdeutsches Tor gebracht, nur in einen westdeutschen Strafraum, mein Freund.“ – „IST DOCH EGAAAAL ICH BIN TOOOOLL!“, schrie Ronny euphorisch und ließ von Chris ab, um mit Markus abzuklatschen. Chris schüttelte den Kopf. Der war doch total bescheuert. Positiv bescheuert. Und sie hatten ausgeglichen. JAWOLL!  
Das schien ihrem Trainer auch vorerst zu reichen und er bereitete einen weiteren Wechsel vor, der sicherlich auch dazu diente, Zeit von der Uhr zu nehmen. Es gab keinen anderen Grund, warum Felix Kroos sich da gerade warm lief … Chris wurde eines Besseren belehrt, als nur Sekunden später, als hätte ihr Trainer es geahnt, Hans-Uwe Pilz vom kurz zuvor für den Torschützen Riedle eingewechselten Andreas Möller gefoult wurde. Dabei schien er sich am Knöchel verletzt zu haben. Die Kapitänsbinde wanderte daraufhin zu Clemens Fritz, Hans-Uwe wanderte begleitet von Sanitätern vom Feld und für ihn kam ein hibbeliger, vor Euphorie überlaufender Felix Kroos. Na prima. Wenn der jetzt nicht mal in seinem Wahn noch ein Eigentor schoss …  
  
Gott sei Dank gab der Schiedsrichter keine Nachspielzeit, sodass Felix nicht allzu viel Gelegenheit hatte, um das Ergebnis noch zu ändern. Genau genommen hatte er nicht einmal Gelegenheit, mit dem Ball in Berührung zu kommen, aber das war ja egal, für ihn zählte sicherlich nur, dass er soeben sein ungefähr 1,3 Minuten langes erstes Länderspiel gehabt hatte. Vielleicht belohnte er ihren Trainer und damit sie alle dafür dann auf der Heimfahrt mit seligem Schweigen. Wahrscheinlich war das der einzige Grund, warum er so kurz vor Schluss noch eingewechselt worden war.  
Jedenfalls war der Abpfiff erlösend. Sehr erlösend. 1:1. So konnte man sich durchaus trennen. Chris klatschte mit seinen Mannschaftskollegen ab, achtete dabei aber stets penibel darauf, Marcel nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Gleich hieß es schnell sein, redete er sich ein und legte seinen Arm um Ronnys Schulter, kaum, dass er bei diesem angekommen war. „Bereit?“, fragte er leise. Ronny nickte, immer noch grinsend, weil er vermutlich immer noch Glücksgefühle von seiner Torvorlage hatte.  
Also zerrte Chris ihn in Richtung des Spielertunnels. Sie mussten sich beeilen, da Marcel ihnen schon ein Stück voraus war. „Du weißt, was du zu tun hast“, zischte er Ronny zu, ehe er einen kleinen Sprint hinlegte, um Marcel abzufangen, ehe der die Treppe zum Pressebereich hochgehen konnte. „Marcel, warte!“, rief er, während er nach dessen Handgelenk griff.  
Direkt vor ihnen auf der Treppe stand der kleine Ballju-… Mario Götze, offenbar klebte er Schmelle am Arsch wie Pech. „Schmelle, warum kennt der Ossi deinen Namen?“, fragte er neugierig, woraufhin Marcel, verwirrt, wen er jetzt zuerst anschauen sollte, sich schließlich Mario zuwandte. „Hör auf, das Wort ‚Ossi‘ so abwertend zu gebrauchen, ich bin au-…“ – „Du bist was?“ – „Ossi-Vorfahren“, nuschelte Schmelle und lief rot an. Mario fing an zu lachen. „Du bist geistig verwirrt und kannst keine vernünftigen Sätze mehr bilden, das bist du.“ – „Jetz … warte halt einfach mal eben“, knurrte Schmelle, ehe er sich endlich Chris zuwandte. „Was gibt’s denn?“  
Bevor Chris allerdings antworten konnte, runzelte Schmelle die Stirn. „Halt … bist du nicht der Typ, mit dem ich gestern zusammengerannt bin?“ – „Stimmt“, meinte Chris und grinste schief. „Ich wollt dich nur kurz fragen … können wir … Trikots tauschen?“ – „Klar“, meinte Marcel, vielleicht sogar eine Spur verwirrt und streifte sich sein Trikot über den Kopf. Chris lächelte zufrieden und entledigte sich ebenfalls seines eigenen Trikots. „Aber … was willst du damit?“ – „Du weißt nicht, wer ich bin, oder?“, fragte Chris und er konnte nicht vermeiden, eine Spur enttäuscht zu klingen. Aber klar, woher sollte Schmelle das auch wissen – das war sechzehn Jahre her! Und für ihn gab es keine Erinnerungsstützen … keine kleinen Briefchen … vermutlich nicht einmal ein Foto, denn die Schmelzers hatten damals so gut wie alles in ihrem Haus gelassen, man wollte ja den Eindruck erwecken, dass man tatsächlich nur im Urlaub war. „Sollte ich?“, fragte Marcel nach und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, während er Chris sein Trikot reichte. „Ich…“, setzte Chris an, da tauchte Ronny neben ihm auf. „Chris, verdammt, jetz komm, ich kann die nicht länger aufhalten. Dieser Bender labert mir ne Klingel ans Ohr!“ Und ohne weiter abzuwarten, zerrte Ronny ihn davon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu dem Briefchen von Schmelle: Er war zu der Zeit noch nicht in der Schule, aber manche Kinder lernen ja schon vorher ein bisschen schreiben. Deswegen alles in Großbuchstaben. Das "DAPUM" ist übrigens auch gewollt, er hat beim R einfach den Strich vergessen. Leider kann man ja am PC keine spiegelverkehrten R's schreiben, das hätte ich ja noch bevorzugt :D
> 
> Im nächsten Teil gucken wir dann mal, was Schmelle zu der ganzen Sache zu sagen hat. Bis dahin!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**  
  
Marcel schaute den Beiden irritiert hinterher. Wer sollte das denn sein? Wieso sollte er ihn kennen? Während er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie der Typ, der offenbar gerade sämtliche Leute vom Spielertunnel ferngehalten hatte, sich Marcels Trikot unter sein eigenes stopfte, faltete er das zusammengeknüllte ertauschte Trikot auseinander und warf einen Blick auf den Rücken. „Löwe“, murmelte er leise. Kurz darauf machte es Klick. Chris. Löwe. Er riss den Kopf hoch. „Chris?!“, rief er, woraufhin der Angesprochene sich kurz nochmal umdrehte. Allerdings reichte es gerade so für ein schiefes Grinsen, dann verschwand er schon aus Marcels Sichtfeld, davongezerrt von seinem Mannschaftskollegen.  
„Schmelle?“, hörte er plötzlich Marios Stimme und wandte sich diesem wieder zu. Und außerdem füllte sich der Spielertunnel so langsam mit den Leuten, die Chris‘ Kollege da eben erfolgreich am Betreten gehindert hatte. Da kam er sich ziemlich blöd vor, wie er hier verloren in der Gegend herumstand, dieses Trikot in der Hand. Also schüttelte er kurz den Kopf und stieg dann die Treppe hoch. „Sag mal, ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Mario direkt weiter, als er zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. „Irgendwie … ja … nein … vielleicht?“, antwortete Marcel. „Das musst du mir jetzt erklären“, bat Mario, als sie an der Presse vorbei und schon fast in der Kabine waren. „Später“, vertröstete Marcel ihn allerdings, „das ist ne lange Geschichte und dafür brauchen wir viel Zeit. Pizza. Heute Abend bei mir.“  
Mario blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als sich damit zufrieden zu geben, da Schmelle ansonsten nichts weiter sagte. Stattdessen schien der sein soeben ergattertes Trikot am liebsten nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen. Er starrte es gedankenverloren an und brauchte eine ganze Weile, ehe er seinen Blick davon losreißen und das Trikot neben sich auf die Bank legen konnte. „Darf man als Ostdeutscher eigentlich Trikot tauschen?“, fragte in diesem Moment Andreas Köpke. „Nur mal so interessehalber … Die Frage hab ich mir bisher noch nie gestellt.“ – „Kommt vermutlich drauf an, mit wem“, mutmaßte Paul Steiner, „mit Polen und Tschechen und Russen und Jugoslawen …“ – „Und mit Schmelle“, meinte Mario und grinste. „Deswegen hab ich gefragt“, meinte Andi, „woher hast du das denn?“ – „Vermutlich mit nem Ossi getauscht?!“, mischte sich Torsten Frings ein und verdrehte die Augen. „Oder meinste, er hat es zufällig irgendwo auf dem Weg gefunden und sich gedacht: Hey, das ist so schön blau, das nehm ich mit? Ich bitte dich, der ist Dortmunder.“ – „Könnt ihr bitte aufhören, sie so abfällig ‚Ossis‘ zu nennen?“, erwiderte Schmelle lahm, ehe er das Trikot in seine Tasche stopfte und sich unter die Dusche begab. Wenn die wüssten, dass er auch ein ‚Ossi‘ war …  
  
***  
  
Als es am Abend klingelte, war die Tiefkühlpizza schon so gut wie fertig. Marcel öffnete Mario die Tür und verschwand dann wieder in der Küche, um die Pizza aus dem Ofen zu holen und ihnen schon mal etwas zu trinken bereitzustellen. Mario saß bereits auf der Wohnzimmercouch, als er die Getränke rüber brachte. „Ich hoffe, die Geschichte lohnt den weiten Weg bis hier her“, murmelte der leicht grinsend, ehe er an seiner Cola nippte. Schmelle verdrehte die Augen. „Du kriegst ne Pizza, allein das lohnt den Weg.“ – „Touché“, meinte Mario lachend und lehnte sich zurück. Wenig später stellte Schmelle die Pizza, bereits fein säuberlich vorgeschnitten, auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab und ließ sich neben Mario fallen. „Lass es dir schmecken.“ – „Und jetzt erzählt mir Märchenonkel Schmelle eine schöne Geschichte beim Essen?“, fragte Mario neugierig und schnappte sich ein Pizzastück.  
Marcel seufzte und griff ebenfalls nach etwas zu essen. „Wäre schön, wenn es eine schöne Geschichte wäre, aber so bombig ist die nicht. Ich hab mich vorhin im Stadion doch fast verplappert, richtig?“ – „Mhm“, nuschelte Mario mit vollem Mund – was ziemlich albern aussah, da er sowieso ein Mondgesicht hatte und mit vollen Backen wirkte er einfach noch kindlicher als so schon. Wie ein kleiner, süßer Hamster. Fehlte bloß noch das Fell.  
„Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte …“, setzte Schmelle an, ehe er einen Schluck trank. Dass das so schwer war, einem Freund zu erzählen, dass seine Familie aus der DDR geflohen war … unglaublich. „Also … was ich eigentlich meinte, ist …“ – „Jaaaaa?“, fragte Mario gedehnt, weil er es nicht mehr abwarten konnte. Daraufhin verdrehte Schmelle die Augen. „Du erfährst gleich gar nichts, wenn du mich so drängelst. Das is voll schwer, man und du machst hier einen auf ungeduldig.“ – „Tut mir leid“, nuschelte Mario, „ich ess einfach ein grooooßes Stück Pizza, dann bleibt mir gar nichts anderes übrig als die Klappe zu halten.“ – „Haha“, murmelte Marcel, „das setzt voraus, dass du sowas wie Manieren hättest.“ Mario schaute zwar empört, bevor er allerdings protestieren und Schmelle damit wieder vom Reden abhalten konnte, brachte Marcel einfach offen auf den Tisch, was er die ganze Zeit schon hatte sagen wollen: „Ich hab nicht nur Ossi-Vorfahren, ich komme aus dem Osten.“  
  
Offenbar war Mario so schockiert, dass ihm seine Pizza aus der Hand fiel.  
  
***  
  
 _„Marcel, kommst du bitte in die Küche?“, hörte Marcel die Stimme seiner Mutter. Er war gerade vom Spielen mit Chris nach Hause gekommen und vermutete, dass es jetzt gleich Abendbrot geben würde. Dabei war es eigentlich viel zu früh dafür. Er schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen, hängte die Jacke an seinen eigenen Garderobenhaken – etwas weiter unten als die anderen, weil er ja alleine nicht so weit hoch kam wie die Großen – und tapste dann in die Küche. Seine Mama saß am Küchentisch, sein Papa daneben und beide wirkten sehr ernst. So ernst, dass Marcel Angst hatte, dass sie ihn gleich anmeckern würden. Dabei hatte er doch gar nichts ausgefressen in den letzten Tagen. Dass er und Chris bei Herrn Meier Schuhcreme auf die Türklinke geschmiert hatten, war schon zwei Wochen her. Das hatte bisher keiner gemerkt. Also zumindest hatte keiner herausgefunden, dass sie das gewesen waren. Und das war ja auch nur, weil Herr Meier sie immer anmeckerte, wenn sie mit dem Fußball vor seinem Haus spielten. ‚Ihr seid so laut!‘ und ‚Ihr macht die Blumen kaputt!‘ … Ja ja. Sie passten doch auf. Sie knickten nur hin und wieder eine Tulpe um, aber das war ja keine Absicht.  
„Marcel, setz dich bitte zu uns“, bat seine Mama ihn und deutete auf den freien Stuhl am Tisch. Er kletterte darauf und schaute seine Eltern an. Hoffentlich hatte Herr Meier nicht gepetzt. Beim nächsten Mal sollten sie vielleicht Zahnpasta verwenden … „Hör mal, Marcel“, fing seine Mutter dann an und griff nach seiner Hand. Sie schaute ihn dabei mit so sanften Augen an, dass er wusste, dass es nichts mit Herrn Meier und Schuhcreme zu tun hatte, was sie ihm gleich sagen würde. Es war ein bisschen so … als würde sie ihm etwas erklären wollen. Wie zum Beispiel als er gefragt hatte, wie Windmühlen funktionierten. Da hatte seine Mama ihn so angeschaut und ihm von Müllern und vom Mehl erzählt. Aber … jetzt hatte er doch gar keine Fragen an seine Mama, was sollte sie ihm denn erklären wollen?  
„Wir … werden bald wegfahren“, fing nun sein Papa an. Marcel schaute ihn an. „Wegfahren?“, fragte er. „So … wie jedes Jahr an die Ostsee?“ – „So ähnlich“, antwortete seine Mama und drückte seine Hand ein wenig fester. „Ohja, wir fahren in den Urlaub!“, freute sich Marcel, stutzte dann aber. „Müsst ihr denn aber gar nicht arbeiten?“ – „Nein, die Mama und ich haben frei und dann fahren wir ganz weit weg. Morgen schon. Also pack heute bitte ein paar Sachen zusammen, ja?“ – „Kann Chris mitkommen?“, fragte Schmelle sofort. Sie waren schon öfter zusammen weggefahren. Letztes Jahr war Chris mit ihm und seinen Eltern an die Ostsee gefahren. Seine Tante hatte geheiratet. Seine Eltern hatten ihm und Chris erklärt, dass Menschen das machten, wenn sie sich ganz doll lieb hatten. So wie sein Papa und seine Mama oder der Papa und die Mama von Chris. Deswegen, hatte Marcel sich dann überlegt, wollte er Chris auch heiraten, wenn sie mal groß waren. Weil er Chris auch ganz doll lieb hatte. Darum sollte Chris ja am liebsten auch jetzt wieder mit ihnen in den Urlaub fahren. Es war so lustig gewesen! Ohne Chris wäre Marcel das einzige Kind bei der Hochzeit seiner Tante gewesen. Das wäre ja doof gewesen. Und was vor einem Jahr ging … das ging doch bestimmt auch jetzt?  
„Chris kann leider nicht mitkommen“, erklärte sein Vater leise und tätschelte seinem Sohn sanft über den Kopf. „Warum nicht? Seine Eltern sagen bestimmt ja, wir müssen sie nur fragen. Darf ich bitte?“ – „Nein, Marcel, das geht nicht. Es tut mir leid.“ Unzufrieden schob Marcel die Unterlippe vor. „Das ist doof. Ich will aber, dass Chris mitkommt! Ich will nicht ohne Chris wegfahren! Chris ist mein bester Freund! Und ich hab ihn gern! Und es ist ganz doof, so lange ohne ihn zu spielen! Indianer sein ist total langweilig ohne Chris!“ – „Marcel, bitte. Wir werden da jetzt nicht drüber diskutieren.“ – „Was heißt dikudieren?“, fragte Marcel und runzelte die Stirn. Schwieriges Wort. Doofe, schwierige Wörter, die die Großen immer benutzten. Das verstand er doch nicht. „Bitte versteh das, Marcel. Chris kann nicht mit in den Urlaub fahren. Wir packen jetzt zusammen ein paar Sachen, ja?“, schlug Marcels Mama vor. Widerwillig stand Marcel auf. In den Urlaub fahren war aber doof ohne Chris. „Darf ich wenigstens Bummi mitnehmen?“ Bummi war nämlich ein Teddybär, den er von Chris zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Zum Fünften, wohlgemerkt. Eigentlich brauchte er keine Kuscheltiere mehr, weil … er war ja eigentlich schon groß. Aber Bummi war von Chris und deswegen fuhr Bummi überall mit hin. „Ja, Bummi kann mitkommen“, meinte seine Mutter, „geh schon mal vor, ja? Ich komm gleich nach …“  
Als Marcel den Raum verließ, hörte er seine Mama schluchzen. Aber warum war sie denn so traurig? Es war doch schön, in den Urlaub zu fahren. Na gut, Chris durfte nicht mit. Aber deswegen musste seine Mama doch nicht weinen, deswegen sollte doch viel eher er selbst weinen?_  
  
 _***_  
  
 _Am nächsten Tag stand Marcel ganz früh auf und rannte rüber zu Chris‘ Haus. Wenn sie heute Abend schon in den Urlaub fahren würden, wollte er wenigstens den ganzen Tag mit seinem besten Freund spielen. Aber vor der Haustür fehlte etwas: Der grüne Trabbi von Chris‘ Papa war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Schmelle rückte sich den Eimer zurecht, der neben der Tür stand – eigentlich nur, weil Schmelle sonst nie an die Klingel herankam – und stieg darauf. Aber egal wie lang er klingelte: keiner öffnete ihm die Tür.  
Mit hängendem Kopf machte er sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hause. Jetzt fiel es ihm auch wieder ein: Chris hatte ihm gestern gesagt, dass sie heute seine Oma besuchen fahren würden. Die hatte Geburtstag und da musste die ganze Familie hin. Auch er. Das war ja blöd. Was sollte er denn machen, wenn Chris nicht mehr nach Hause kam, bevor sie in den Urlaub fuhren? Und Chris wusste dann gar nicht, dass er im Urlaub war? Dabei wollten sie doch am Sonntag, also morgen, zusammen Fußball spielen. Ach Mist.  
„Was schaust du denn so traurig?“, fragte seine Mama gleich, als Marcel mit schlurfenden Schritten in die Küche kam und sich an den Tisch setzte. „Chris ist nicht da“, maulte er also und verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch. Dann legte er seinen Kopf darauf, sodass seine Mama nicht sehen konnte, dass er beinahe weinen musste. Er wollte Chris doch tschüss sagen! „Sie sind bei seiner Oma“, nuschelte er dann, sodass er sich selbst kaum verstand. Wenig später spürte er die warme Hand seiner Mama auf seinem Rücken, wie sie vorsichtig darüber streichelte. „Sollen wir Chris einen Brief schreiben?“, schlug sie dann vor. Sofort schoss Marcel wieder in die Höhe und schaute seine Mama an. „Hilfst du mir?“ – „Na klar“, versprach sie ihm und schob ihn dann sanft vom Küchenstuhl. „Komm, hol Stifte und Papier und dann überlegen wir uns, was du ihm schreibst.“  
Eilig rannte Marcel in sein Zimmer, um ein paar Buntstifte und ein Blatt Papier zu holen. Das hatte zwar eine zerknickte Ecke, aber das machte nichts. Da malte er dann einfach einen Fußball hin, dann war schon alles okay. Zusammen mit seiner Mama überlegte er sich einen Text und schrieb dann einfach drauf los:_  
  
 _LiBER CHRiS!!!_  
DU WAST HEUTE NiCHD ZUHAUSE! DAPUM KAN iCH GANiCH TSCHÜS SAGN! WiR FAHN MORGEN iNN DEN ULAUP! LEiDA DAFST DU NiCH MiTT! ABA iCH BiNN BALLT WiDA DA! DAN SPiLN WiR WiDA FUSBAL!  
DAIN FREUND MARCEL SCHMELZER!!!  
  
***  
  
Mario kaute nachdenklich auf dem letzten Stück Pizza herum. „Du … bist also mit deinen Eltern aus der DDR geflohen“, wiederholte er dann den ungefähren Kern der Erzählung von Marcel, „und hast deinen besten Freund zurücklassen müssen … und der Typ, der heute Nachmittag mit dir Trikot getauscht hat … war dieser Chris?“ – „Richtig“, murmelte Schmelle und nickte langsam. „Anders kann ich mir nicht erklären, warum er mich gefragt haben soll, ob ich weiß, wer er ist … Chris Löwe … Das passt alles zusammen … Das Alter … Er war es. Er war es und ich dummer, dummer, dummer Doofkopf hab es nicht bemerkt. Da stand der beste Freund, den ich je hatte, vor mir und ich hab ihn nicht wiedererkannt …“  
Als Mario leise zu kichern anfing, wandte Marcel ihm mit einem finsteren Blick den Kopf zu. „Was gibt es denn da zu lachen?“ – „Sorry, aber … was mir gerade auffällt … So so, du hattest ihn also als Kind so lieb, dass du ihn am liebsten heiraten wolltest?“ – „Boah Götze“, brummte Marcel, wurde dabei allerdings kirschrot und griff nach einem Sofakissen, um damit auf Mario einzuprügeln. „Bleib doch mal sachlich. Ich war ein Kind … … … … undichwürdeesjetztimmernochtun.“ – „Awwwwwww“, machte Mario mit piepsiger Stimme und fing das Kissen ab. „Sagst du jetzt einfach so. Dabei weißt du gar nicht, wie er heute so ist. Nur weil ihr als Kinder gern zusammen Indianer gespielt habt, muss das ja nichts heißen.“ – „Ist ja sowieso egal“, seufzte Marcel, „weil ich Blödmann ihn einfach wieder gehen lassen habe. Wahrscheinlich ist er längst schon wieder auf dem Weg zurück in die DDR und ich sitze hier und … hab nichts, außer seinem Trikot.“ – „Und Bummi“, meinte Mario, dem es plötzlich dämmerte. „Ist das dieser schäbbige Teddy, der in deinem Bett sitzt und den du sogar auf Auswärtsfahrten mitnimmst?“ – „Lach nicht“, brummte Marcel, dabei hatte Mario das offenbar gar nicht vor. Aber Vorsorge war nun mal besser als Nachsorge. „Also ist das Bummi“, schlussfolgerte Mario. „Ja, und? Was bringt mir die Info? Das ändert auch nichts daran, dass Chris wieder weg ist …“  
Leider hatte Mario nichts Passendes parat, um diese Aussage zu entkräften. Marcel blieb nicht viel mehr als ein Trikot, ein Teddybär und das Wissen, dass Chris ihn genauso wenig vergessen hatte, wie er ihn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nun also Kapitel 4 und wir kommen zu einem Zeitsprung. Ich hatte nicht vor, die monatelangen Leiden der beiden zu beschreiben, stattdessen weise ich darauf hin, dass es im April 1989 gar nicht mehr so weit bis zur deutschen Wiedervereinigung (harr harr, erkennt ihr den Titel wieder? Das ist eine Doppelwiedervereinigung hier!) war.  
> Bedenkt bitte: Bisher war KEINES der Kapitel ernst zu nehmen, aber hier könnt ihr alle mal schön überprüfen, ob ihr im Deutschunterricht gut aufgepasst habt und wisst, was eine Hyperbel ist, denn hier findet sich eine auf höchstem Niveau (vielleicht war es auch die Realität, ICH weiß es nicht, ich bin erst 1992 geboren xD)  
> Ich musste also meine Mama ein bisschen ausquetschen über die Modalitäten der Grenzöffnung (meine arme Mama, die ihr Begrüßungsgeld nie bekommen hat, weil ihr in Berlin ihre Sachen geklaut worden sind und sie ohne Perso nicht über die Grenze durfte *Mama knuddel* :D) und joa ... ach. Wie gesagt, nehmt es NICHT ernst, das hier ist Fiktion und kein Geschichtslehrbuch, sondern lacht einfach drüber.

**Kapitel 4**  
  
 _November 1989_  
  
Energisch drückte Chris bei Ronny auf die Klingel. Weil sich natürlich nicht gleich etwas tat, verblieb sein Finger auch auf dem Knopf, sodass das schrille Geräusch gar nicht mehr abklang. So lang, bis Ronny die Tür aufriss und Chris den bösesten Blick schenkte, den dieser je gesehen hatte. „WAS?!“, fauchte Ronny und schien Chris am liebsten in der Luft zerreißen zu wollen. Der verzog keine Miene und erwiderte schlicht: „Pack deine Sachen, wir fahren nach Dortmund.“ – „Klar, einfach so mit dem Trabbi über die Grenze und keinen kümmerts. Du bist so lustig, Chris. Komm mal wieder klar, nur weil du vor einem halben Jahr diesen Klatschkopf wiedergesehen hast, drehst du seit Monaten voll am Rad.“ – „Ja, Ronny, wir fahren einfach so mit dem Trabbi über die Grenze und keinen kümmerts. Die ist nämlich seit gestern Nacht offen.“  
Schweigen. Man hätte die sprichwörtliche Stecknadel fallen hören. Ronny starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „WAS?!“, wiederholte er dann seinen Ausruf von vorhin, dieses Mal allerdings nicht mit wütendem Unterton, sondern mit fassungslosem. „Die Grenze ist offen“, meinte Chris. „Sag mal, was hast du letzte Nacht gemacht? Das war ÜBERALL in den Medien! Und jetzt pack dein Zeug, verdammt nochmal! Du kriegst von mir aus auch Westschokolade, aber du MUSST mitkommen!“  
Weiterhin schwieg Ronny ihn an. Dann drehte er sich ganz langsam um und verschwand im Inneren der Wohnung. Chris folgte ihm, schloss die Wohnungstür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen. Dann wartete er. Und wartete. Bis Ronny wenig später mit einem Rucksack, gefüllt mit dem Wichtigsten, fertig angezogen vor ihm stand. „Nur für die Westschokolade“, stellte er klar, ehe er nach seinem Schlüssel griff und sich ergeben von Chris mitzerren ließ. „Du bist der Beste“, meinte Chris nur, während er Ronny die Treppe runter, aus dem Haus und bis hin zu seinem Trabbi zog.  
Er hatte die Chance, endlich Schmelle wiederzusehen. Nach ihrer Abreise nach dem WM-Qualifikationsspiel hatte er ja nicht mehr wirklich damit gerechnet, dass das jemals wieder der Fall sein würde. Wer hatte schon ahnen können, dass es nicht einmal mehr ein halbes Jahr dauerte, bis die innerdeutsche Grenze geöffnet wurde?  
„Weißt du überhaupt, wo wir hin müssen?“, fragte Ronny einige Zeit nach ihrer Abfahrt. „In Dortmund? Nee, ich hab mir überlegt, wir müssen ja nur zur richtigen Zeit am Trainingsgelände auftauchen.“ – „Na und wie kommen wir nach Dortmund?“, fragte Ronny weiter. Chris stutzte kurz und verpasste dadurch fast abzubremsen, was sie beinahe in das Auto vor ihnen knallen ließ. Wunderbar. „Ich … weiß, wie wir bis zur Grenze kommen und danach … finden wir uns auch schon weiter.“ Ronny seufzte und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Warum tu ich das überhaupt?“ – „Weil wir Freunde sind“, antwortete Chris, als sei es das einfachste der Welt. Ronny schnaubte, sagte aber nichts mehr. Er bekam Westschokolade. Was wollte er mehr?  
  
Es kostete sie Stunden, bis sie endlich die Grenze passieren konnten. Mal abgesehen davon, dass so ein Trabant ja nicht das schnellste Auto der Welt war, waren sie auch bei weitem nicht die Einzigen, die auf die Idee gekommen waren, spontan in den Westen zu fahren. Jetzt, wo das Ganze auch ohne komplizierte Anträge, die entweder gar nicht oder erst Monate später genehmigt wurden, möglich war.  
Aber wie von Chris erwartet hatte Ronny kurz vor der Grenze eine gewisse Vorfreude gepackt. Das wurde auch nicht besser, als sie endlich in Westdeutschland waren. „Chris, du hältst gefälligst beim nächsten Kiosk sofort an, ja?“, kommandierte Ronny in einem wahren Befehlston und schaute eindringlich zu seinem Freund und Kollegen rüber. Chris lachte leise, nickte aber. „Dann sag mir einfach Be-„ – „Haaaaalt!“, rief Ronny in diesem Moment schon und deutete hibbelig auf seinen kleinen Kiosk. „Da! Da, da, da! Fahr da ran! SOFORT!“  
Bevor Ronny ihm noch aus dem fahrenden Auto springen konnte, tat Chris, wie ihm geheißen und er fuhr an den Straßenrand. Ronny stolperte fast über seine eigenen Beine, als er aus dem Auto hechtete und förmlich in den kleinen Kiosk sprintete. Zum Glück gab es für jeden DDR-Bürger ein Begrüßungsgeld, sonst hätte Ronny jetzt womöglich gar nicht bezahlen können. Es dauerte gar nicht lang, keine fünf Minuten, da kehrte Ronny zurück, mit Freudentränen in den Augen und in der Hand eine Tafel Schokolade. „Ich hab die Erste gegriffen, die ich finden konnte“, verkündete er, als er sich wieder auf dem Beifahrersitz niederließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er starrte seine Errungenschaft fast schon verliebt an, während Chris den Motor wieder anließ. Kurz darauf hörte er das Verpackungspapier rascheln.  
„Und?“, fragte Chris, inzwischen wieder voll auf den Straßenverkehr konzentriert, nachdem Ronny das erste Stück gekostet hatte. Schweigen. Noch mehr Schweigen. Chris wollte gerade rüber schauen, weil er hoffte, dass wenigstens Ronnys Gesicht ihm eine Reaktion vermitteln würde, da hörte er seinen besten Freund leise wimmern. „Ich will wieder in den Osten“, jammerte er dann.  
Vor Schreck trat Chris dieses Mal auf die Bremse, statt dem Fahrer vor sich beinahe hinten reinzufahren. „Was?!“, fragte er irritiert und riskierte einen kurzen Blick zu Ronny, der seine Schokoladentafel weinerlich anschaute. „Die schmeckt total scheußlich, ich will wieder nach Hause!“ – „Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst?“, fragte Chris, warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Schokoladentafel, die von Ronny nicht mehr weiter angerührt wurde, konzentrierte sich aber dann wieder auf den Verkehr. „Doch!“, rief Ronny. „Hier! Iss!“ Und kurz darauf hielt er seinem Freund ein Stück Schokolade vor den Mund.  
„Lass das“, wollte Chris sagen, wurde allerdings schon beim Wortanfang abgewürgt, weil Ronny ihm die Schokolade einfach in den Mund schob. Chris fühlte sich verdächtig an Clemens‘ Versuch, Felix Kroos ruhig zu stellen, erinnert. Er kaute … und kaute … und stellte kurz darauf fest, dass Ronny verdammt Recht hatte. „So viel zum Thema, im Westen ist alles besser“, brummte er und würgte irgendwie die Schokolade runter. Ronny wimmerte weiter leise vor sich hin und bejammerte die Tatsache, dass seine Vorstellung von westdeutscher Schokolade, die schön schokoladig war und auf der Zunge zerging, eine Illusion gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich hatten die im Westen auch genauso raues Toilettenpapier wie sie in der DDR …  
  
***  
  
Energisch drückte Schmelle bei Mario auf die Klingel. Weil sich natürlich nicht gleich etwas tat, verblieb sein Finger auch auf dem Knopf, sodass das schrille Geräusch gar nicht mehr abklang. So lang, bis Frau Götze die Tür aufriss und Marcel den bösesten Blick schenkte, den dieser je gesehen hatte. „Wir kaufen ni- … oh. Marcel. Guten Morgen. Was machst du denn schon so früh hier?“ – „Guten Morgen Frau Götze. Ist ein Notfall, ist Mario da? Kann ich mir den mal ausleihen?“ Die arme Frau schien total verwirrt, trat allerdings mit einem gemurmelten „Klar, der ist oben“ aus der Tür, sodass Schmelle das Haus betreten konnte. Dass ‚der ist oben‘ nur der beschönigte Ausdruck für ‚der schläft noch‘ war, stellte Marcel dann wenig später selbst fest, als er euphorisch Marios Zimmertür aufriss … und diesen in seine Decke verheddert und laut schnarchend in seinem Bett vorfand.  
Nachdem er sekundenlang irritiert dieses Bild betrachtet hatte, griff Marcel nach der Bettdecke und zog mit Schwung daran. Leider mit zu viel Schwung. Die Kombination aus Geschwindigkeit und der Tatsache, dass Mario und seine Decke offenbar über Nacht versucht hatten, miteinander zu verschmelzen, sorgte dafür, dass Mario laut krachend zu Boden fiel. Immerhin hatte das aber das Ziel nicht verfehlt: Er war wach. Und fluchte wie ein kleiner Rohrspatz. Dann schaute er sich um … und guckte dezent verblödet aus der Wäsche, als er Marcel erkannte. „Was zur Hölle machst DU denn hier und warum hast du dir nichts Sanfteres überlegt, um mich zu wecken? Ne Tasse Kaffee? Ein freundliches Tätscheln? Alter, wenn ich wegen dir morgen nicht spielen kann, weil ich mir das Steißbein gebrochen habe …“ – „Du hast morgen eh keine Zeit zum Fußball spielen, weil wir jetzt nämlich in die DDR fahren.“  
Schweigen. Dann fing Mario an zu lachen. „Ich träume, oder?“ – „Wieso, ist es dein großer Traum, in die DDR zu fahren?“ – „Nee, aber das ist ZU bescheuert, um real zu sein.“ – „Wenn du von nem gebrochenen Steißbein anfängst, ist der Schmerz doch bestimmt zu real, um ein Traum zu sein, oder? Los, zieh dich an, pack dir was zusammen, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit.“ Leider wollte Mario einfach nicht auf Marcel hören. Stattdessen blieb er auf dem Boden sitzen und schaute seinen Kollegen kritisch an. „Was wollen wir da? Wieso sollten wir da hinfahren? Und vor allem: Ich dachte, du warst damals beim Hinspiel gegen die DDR nicht dabei, weil du Schiss hattest, dass sie dich dabehalten, du Staatsfeind. Und jetzt willst du da freiwillig rüber?“ – „Die Grenze ist offen“, meinte Schmelle lapidar. Mario reagierte darauf nur mit einem Lachen. „Ja, aus unserer Richtung schon. Und?“ – „Die Grenze ist OFFEN“, wiederholte Marcel nun schon etwas nachdrücklicher, „und zwar auch aus der anderen Richtung, man! Das heißt, ich muss keine Angst haben, dass sie mich dabehalten und deswegen fahren wir jetzt verdammt nochmal zu Chris nach Karl-Marx-Stadt.“ – „Das ist unlogisch“, murmelte Mario, „warum sollen wir denn in den Osten fahren, nur weil DIE jetzt raus können? Die wollten doch immer in den Westen, soll er eben herkommen.“ – „Aber … er weiß doch gar nicht, wo hin! Ich weiß aber, wo er, oder zumindest seine Eltern, wohnen! Das ist doch viel logischer, wenn ich zu ihm fahre!“ – „Aus deiner Sicht vielleicht schon, aus meiner Sicht ist das voll idiotisch. Morgen ist Bundesliga, man!“ – „Nicht für dich und nicht für mich. Du kommst jetzt mit, deine Sicht ist mir nämlich total egal. Wir fahren heute da rüber, ob du willst oder nicht.“  
Mario blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu ergeben. Seufzend stand er auf und öffnete seinen Kleiderschrank, um sich ein paar Klamotten rauszusuchen. Dabei konnte er sich ein genuscheltes „Warum bist du überhaupt erst geflohen, wenn du jetzt so scharf drauf bist, wieder zurückzufahren?“ nicht verkneifen. Weil Schmelle nichts besseres einfiel, griff er nach dem Kopfkissen und schleuderte es Mario gegen den Hinterkopf. „Quatsch nicht, beeil dich!“ – „Herrgott, Marcel, wenn die Grenzen jetzt offen sind, werden sie die nicht innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde wieder schließen und selbst wenn: Wenn wir unbedingt wollen, kommen wir trotzdem rüber. Auch wenn ich gar nicht will. Mir gefällt es hier in Dortmund nämlich ziemlich gut.“ – „……..WIR KOMMEN DOCH WIEDER, MAN! ABER JETZT MÜSSEN WIR ERSTMAL NACH KARL-MARX-STADT!“, schnauzte Marcel ungehalten. „Alles klar, es geht um die Liebe“, seufzte Mario. Dagegen hatte logisches Argumentieren sowieso keine Chance.  
  
Nachdem sie Marios Sachen im Kofferraum verstaut und Schmelle dessen Mutter noch zugerufen hatte, dass sie ihren Sohn bitte beim Training entschuldigen solle – schwere Grippe, hochansteckend – stiegen sie in sein Auto und machten sich auf in Richtung Ostdeutschland. Kurz nach ihrer Abfahrt warf Mario einen Blick in den Rückspiegel – und erschrak. „Sitzt da dieser blöde Teddy ernsthaft auf dem Rücksitz?“, fragte er fassungslos und drehte sich um, um sich Marcels ziemlich todgeliebten ‚Bummi‘ anzuschauen. Bummi lächelte mit einem herunterhängenden Knopfauge freundlich vor sich hin. „Natürlich sitzt da dieser GAR NICHT blöde Teddy. Ich fahr doch nicht ohne Bummi zu Chris.“ – „Wie alt bist du gleich noch? Vier?“ – „Wie alt siehst du gleich noch aus? Zwölf?“ Ziel erreicht: Mario schwieg. Weil er schmollte.  
Und das tat er auch noch ungefähr bis zu dem Moment, als sie nicht unweit von der innerdeutschen Grenze plötzlich Karawanen an Autos erblickten, die aus Richtung Osten angerollt kamen. Trabbi um Trabbi fuhr auf der Gegenspur an ihnen vorbei und als dann auch noch tatsächlich in einem von diesen … Pappschachteln irgendjemand lachend auf sie zeigte, fiel Marios Kinnlade auf den Boden. „Das … die … sind … verrückt. Können die bitte die Grenze wieder zumachen? Diese Menschen sind gruselig!“ – „Diese Menschen haben jahrelang nichts von Reisefreiheit gehört und haben selbst enge Verwandte in Westdeutschland seit Jahrzehnten nicht besuchen können und du tust gerade so, als seien das alles Zombies, die in Massen aus ihren Gräbern geströmt kommen“, murmelte Schmelle und schaute Mario böse an. „Grmpf“, machte der und beobachtete weiterhin die Trabbikarawanen, die an ihnen vorbei zogen.  
„Aber sag mal“, warf er dann irgendwann ein, „hast du schon mal drüber nachgedacht, dass dein Chris genau die gleiche Idee gehabt haben könnte, wie du? So vonwegen … ab in den Trabbi und rüber in den Westen?“ – „Ich hab dir doch schon mal erklärt, dass er überhaupt keine Ahnung hat, wo er hinfahren sollte. Das einzige, was er eventuell irgendwie wissen könnte, ist, dass er nach Dortmund muss, weil ich für den BVB spiele. Wobei ich nicht weiß, ob er DAS weiß. Wieso sollte er also vollkommen verplant direkt losfahren?“ – „Weil … Ossis im Freudentaumel vielleicht genauso unlogisch denken, wie verliebte Marcel Schmelzers.“ – „Ich bin nicht verliebt, ich will meinen Kindheitsfreund wiedersehen.“ – „Deinen Kindheitsfreund, den du als kleiner Junge schon gern heiraten wolltest … Was für ein Zufall, dass du inzwischen gemerkt hast, dass du wirklich schwul bist, dann kannst du deinen Kindheitsfreund ja doch irgendwann heiraten.“ – „Mario, du bist ein fieses, kleines Monster. Warum bin ich überhaupt mit dir befreundet? Eigentlich sollte ich dich irgendwo in der DDR lassen. Von mir aus fahr ich auch mit dir bis nach Polen und setz dich da ab, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, dass du auch wirklich nicht mehr zurück findest.“ – „Ist ja gut. Ich sag doch nur die Wahrheit.“ – „Du laberst Blödsinn.“ – „Dann stehen wir uns ja heute in nichts nach. ICH bin immerhin nicht auf die Idee gekommen, einen Tag vor nem Bundesligaspieltag in die DDR zu fahren … Hast DU dich eigentlich auch beim Training abgemeldet?“  
  
Vollbremsung. Gott sei Dank war ihre Spur fast leer – so im Gegensatz zur Gegenspur, wo sich immer noch Trabbi um Trabbi entlang schob. Hatten die eigentlich keine anderen Autos? Oder sahen die einfach alle gleich aus? „Mist. Wir müssen unbedingt bei der nächsten Telefonzelle anhalten“, murmelte Schmelle. Mario entgleisten beinahe die Gesichtszüge. „Das … meinst du doch nicht ernst? Das hast du vergessen? Sag mal, wo bist du … … Okay, ich spar mir die Frage, wo du mit deinen Gedanken bist, das ist offensichtlich. Gott sei Dank hast du mich, sonst … hättest du einfach nur ein riesengroßes Problem.“ – „Wenigstens hab ich an dich gedacht, sonst hättest DU ebenfalls ein riesengroßes Problem.“ – „Nein, DU, denn mein Problem heißt Marcel Schmelzer und hat mich entführt. Du hast mich vorsätzlich vom Training ferngehalten, ICH kann gar nichts dafür.“  
Schmelle zog es vor, gar nicht erst zu antworten. Stattdessen nahm er die nächste Ausfahrt zur Raststätte in der Hoffnung, dort eine Telefonzelle zu finden. Während Mario im Auto wartete, tätigte er seinen Anruf. Demonstratives in-den-Hörer-husten … „Ja – husten – ich hab mich – röcheln – bei Mario angesteckt – husten husten husten“ … Thema erledigt. Er hätte Schauspieler werden sollen. Er stieg wieder ins Auto und startete den Motor. „Du bist verrückt“, nuschelte Mario nebenbei den Kopf schüttelnd. „Sag mir bitte nochmal, dass Chris nur n Freund aus Kindertagen ist, ich will gucken, ob deine Nase länger wird.“ – „Mario?!“ – „Was denn? Für nen einfachen Freund tut man doch nicht so nen Blödsinn! Wenn rauskommt, dass wir beide kerngesund auf dem Weg in die DDR waren, statt beim Training zu erscheinen … Aber ich hab ja nichts zu befürchten. Ich wurde entführt. Ich kann gar nichts dafür. Meine Karriere ist nicht in Gefahr, nur weil du wahnsinnig geworden bist. Ich bin sicher. Du hast mich entführt. Genau.“ – „Mario!“ Göttliches Schweigen. „Guck, da vorne ist schon die Grenze“, wies Marcel seinen Kollegen dann auf den Grenzübergang hin, der in der Ferne zu sehen war.  
„Duuu, Marcel?“, fragte Mario, als sie dem Grenzübergang immer näher kamen. Als Antwort bekam er nur ein zustimmendes Brummen, ein Zeichen, dass Schmelle ihm zuhörte. „Weißt du überhaupt, wie wir nach Karl-Marx-Stadt kommen? Also … wie es hinter der Grenze weitergeht?“ – „… Nein“, gestand Schmelle resigniert. „Ich habe KEINE Ahnung. Aber auch im Osten wird’s so was wie Straßenkarten geben.“ Mario seufzte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich möchte jetzt bitte aufwachen, dieser Traum ist doof.“ – „Du bist doof“, murmelte Schmelle und schlug Mario kurz gegen den Oberarm. Der fing gespielt an zu schluchzen. „Wir werden elendig irgendwo in Ostdeutschland stranden und nie wieder rausfinden und in den Zeitungen wird geschrieben stehen: ‚BVB-Profis spurlos verschwunden‘ … zumindest in den Westdeutschen. In den Ostdeutschen steht dann: ‚Verwahrloste Wilde aufgegriffen – Herkunft unbekannt‘ und neben dem Artikel ist dann ein schönes Foto von uns beiden mit langen Haaren und Rauschebart … … … also quasi du so wie du jetzt aussiehst und ich noch viel schlimmer.“ – „Als hättest du überhaupt Bartwuchs“, erwiderte Schmelle fast schon ein bisschen lahmarschig. Für weitere Diskussionen war Gott sei Dank keine Zeit, da sie soeben die Grenze erreichten.  
  
„Kommen Sie schon wieder zurück?“, fragte der Grenzbeamte grinsend, ehe er einen genaueren Blick auf das Auto warf. „Moment … … das ist ja gar kein Trabant … Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie hier richtig sind?“ – „Sehr sicher“, meinte Schmelle. „Gar nicht sicher“, meinte Mario. Trotzdem reichten sie dem Beamten beide ihre Ausweise zur Passkontrolle. „Verrückt. Den ganzen Tag schon fahren Ossis in Richtung Westen und Sie beide wollen genau in die andere Richtung … Sie sind doch wahnsinnig.“ – „Japp“, meinte Mario, „ist er.“ – „Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wo wir einen Straßenatlas herbekommen?“, überging Schmelle diese Kommentare einfach. „Wir müssen nach Karl-Marx-Stadt.“ Auch wenn der Grenzbeamte sie immer noch für bescheuert zu halten schien, gab er ihnen wenigstens eine Wegbeschreibung zur nächsten Kleinstadt, wo sie ganz sicher in irgendeinem Kiosk einen Straßenatlas bekommen würden.  
Dort hin machten Marcel und Mario sich nun auf den Weg. Kleinstadt traf es sogar perfekt, es war ein niedliches, kleines, verschlafenes … Kaff, das auf den ersten Blick so aussah, als hätte es nicht einmal einen Kiosk. Dafür hatte es aber etwas ganz anderes: „Was ist das denn?“, rief Mario begeistert und drückte sich die Nase an der Autoscheibe platt. „Die Ampelmännchen sehen ja niedlich aus!“ – „Niedlich?“, wiederholte Schmelle skeptisch. Mario nickte begeistert. „Jaaaa, guck dir die doch mal an, sind die nicht viel toller als die bei uns?“ – „Das sind ganz normale Ampelmännchen“, murmelte Marcel, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Pff“, machte Mario, „die sind gar nicht normal, die sind ganz anders als unsere. Ich find die toll. Du weißt das nicht zu würdigen, du bist ja als Ossikind damit aufgewachsen.“ – „Mario, das sind nur Ampelmännchen.“ – „Es sind TOLLE Ampelmännchen!“  
Im Moment wünschte Schmelle sich, er hätte Mario in Dortmund gelassen. Andererseits, das musste er auch zugeben, wäre die lange Fahrt ohne Marios ständiges blödes Gelaber ziemlich langweilig geworden. Und etwas Gutes hatte es, dass Mario an der Scheibe klebte und Ampelmännchen begaffte, wann immer sie an einer Fußgängerampel vorbeifuhren: Er war es auch, der einen Kiosk fand, an dem Schmelle hielt, um sich endlich einen Straßenatlas zu besorgen.  
Als er wieder einstieg, warf er Mario eine Schokoladentafel zu. „Da. Iss. Beruhigt die Nerven.“ – „Erstens: Das ist … Ostschokolade. Und zweitens: … Hast du das nicht viel nötiger als ich?“ – „Wenn du so weitermachst, reicht eine Tafel Schokolade nicht aus, um mich heute Abend wieder zu beruhigen. Iss einfach, dann hältst du wenigstens die Klappe.“ – „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Marcel“, brummte Mario und inspizierte die Schokoladentafel auf seinem Schoß. Vorsichtig zupfte er am Papier und schnupperte daran. Roch nicht viel anders als ihre Schokolade im Westen. Also … Schokolade roch ja sowieso nicht allzu sehr nach irgendwas. Sah aber auch farblich jetzt nicht so viel anders aus … er konnte es ja mal probieren.  
Schmelles Plan war aufgegangen: Offenbar schmeckte die Ostschokolade gar nicht so übel, denn Mario vertilgte die ganze Tafel und hielt brav die Klappe, während Schmelle sich mit der Straßenkarte beschäftigte und ihre Route nach Karl-Marx-Stadt heraussuchte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**  
  
„Hier muss es sein“, meinte Schmelle, während er in die Straße einbog, in der sowohl Chris, als auch er selbst damals gewohnt hatten. Er hoffte inständig, dass die Familie Löwe nicht längst umgezogen war. Chris selbst wohnte vermutlich nicht mehr bei seinen Eltern, aber die konnten ihm doch bestimmt wenigstens sagen, wo er ihn finden würde. Mario sah sich schweigend um. „Es sieht alles noch genauso aus wie früher“, murmelte Marcel währenddessen und drosselte das Tempo, als er an den Wohnhäusern vorbei fuhr. „Irgendwie ist das wie eine Reise in die Vergangenheit. Nur … dass alles eben viel kleiner wirkt als damals, wo ich noch als kleiner Stöpsel mit Chris durch die Vorgärten geturnt bin und die Tulpen von Herrn Meier kaputt geschossen habe. Ob Herr Meier noch lebt? Der war damals schon alt …“ – „Alt heißt?“ – „Och … keine Ahnung … Als Kind findet man ja sogar Mittvierziger schon alt. Da ist übrigens unser altes Haus“, erklärte er wie ein Fremdenführer und deutete auf besagtes Gebäude. „Und daneben …“  
Er schwieg, bis er den Wagen anhielt. Direkt vor der Hausnummer 24. Erstaunlich, dass Mario inzwischen wirklich die Klappe hielt, er hatte mehr dumme Sprüche erwartet. Aber Mario schien zu bemerken, wie angespannt und nervös Marcel war. „Willst du mitkommen oder im Auto warten?“, fragte Schmelle und schaute Mario abwartend an. Der gab erst einmal gar keine Antwort. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Was ist dir denn lieber? Wenn ich dir nebenbei das Pfötchen halte?“ – „Blödmann“, brummte Schmelle und stieg einfach aus. Sollte Mario doch machen, was er wollte.  
Er straffte die Schultern und lief dann durch den kleinen Vorgarten zur Haustür. Als er hinter sich eine Autotür knallen hörte, wusste er, dass Mario sich dazu entschieden hatte, ihn zu begleiten. Insgeheim war Marcel ihm ja doch dankbar dafür, dass er das hier nicht alleine durchstehen musste. Vor der Haustür blieb er stehen und traute sich kaum, auf das Klingelschild zu schauen. Aber tatsächlich. ‚Löwe‘, stand darauf geschrieben. Chris‘ Eltern mussten also definitiv noch hier wohnen. Er atmete tief durch, da trat Mario neben ihn. Auch er musterte das Namensschild und lächelte. „Glück gehabt, hm?“ – „Japp“, murmelte Marcel leise. „Dann kannst du jetzt ja klingeln“, stellte Mario fest. „Japp“, erwiderte Marcel. Trotzdem tat er für die nächsten Minuten erst mal gar nichts. Bis Mario schließlich seufzte und die Hand hob. „Wenn du es nicht tust …“ Marcel konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie Mario den Finger auf den Klingelknopf gelegt hatte. „Halt!“, rief Marcel und zog Marios Finger weg. „Das muss ich schon selbst machen.“ – „So is brav“, meinte Mario zufrieden und verschränkte die Hände auf dem Rücken, um nicht nochmal in Versuchung zu kommen, sollte Schmelle doch noch eine weitere Viertelstunde brauchen, um die Tür anzustarren.  
Marcel atmete tief durch und klingelte dann. Während sie darauf warteten, dass jemand die Tür öffnete, fragte er sich plötzlich, ob Chris‘ Eltern ihn wohl erkennen würden. Und wenn nicht, wie er ihnen erklären sollte, was er denn von ihrem Sohn wollte. Leider reichte die Zeit gar nicht aus, um sich eine Antwort zu überlegen, denn die Tür wurde schon kurz darauf geöffnet. Schmelle erkannte Frau Löwe sofort wieder, sie hatte sich kaum verändert. Okay, sie war ein bisschen … so sechzehn Jahre älter geworden, aber … Was tat das schon zur Sache. „Ähm“, machte er unbeholfen, „hallo … Frau Löwe …“  
Weiter kam er im Moment nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er anfangen und was er sagen sollte. Brauchte er auch nicht, denn es schien bei ihr ganz von allein ‚Klick‘ zu machen, wenn er sich ihren Gesichtsausdruck anschaute. Zuerst fragend, aber freundlich … und dann weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Marcel?“, fragte sie überrascht und fing dann an zu strahlen. „Ja“, murmelte der leise und als hätte sie nur auf diese Bestätigung gewartet, zog sie ihn in eine feste Umarmung. „Herrgott, bist du groß geworden!“, stellte sie fest. Marcel erwiderte ihre Umarmung und fühlte sich plötzlich enorm erleichtert. Es kam ihm so viel einfacher vor, nach Chris zu fragen, wenn dessen Mutter wusste, wer er war. Frau Löwe schob ihn wieder ein Stück von sich und musterte ihn dann ganz genau. „Das ist ja ewig her, dass ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe … Wir haben uns jahrelang gefragt, ob es dir und deinen Eltern wohl gut geht … Und dann … hat Chris nach dem Länderspiel dieses Trikot mitgebracht und uns erzählt, dass er dich wieder getroffen hat. Mensch, Junge, lass dich noch mal drücken!“  
Es gab gar keinen Weg drumherum, musste Schmelle feststellen, Frau Löwe zog ihn einfach wieder an sich und knuddelte ihn fest. Aber irgendwie störte es ihn auch gar nicht. Als kleiner Junge hatte er schon manches Mal gedacht, dass Chris‘ Eltern wie eine zweite Familie für ihn waren. Vor allem, da sich auch seine Eltern so gut mit ihnen verstanden hatten. Es tat richtig gut, Chris‘ Mutter wieder zu sehen.  
Die bemerkte schließlich auch Mario, als sie sich wieder von Schmelle löste. „Wer ist denn der junge Mann?“, fragte sie dann neugierig und musterte Mario interessiert. Sofort trat Mario einen Schritt nach vorn, legte ein freundliches Lächeln auf und reichte Frau Löwe die Hand. „Ich bin Mario, ein Kollege und guter Freund von Marcel.“ – „Er ist der Einzige, der von meiner Vergangenheit und der Flucht weiß“, erklärte Marcel, warum er gerade Mario mitgebracht hatte, „und weil ich die lange Fahrt nicht allein unternehmen wollte, musste er eben mitkommen.“ Chris‘ Mutter lachte und nickte verständnisvoll. „Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Mario“, meinte sie dann und trat schließlich aus der Tür, „kommt doch rein, Jungs. Ihr müsst ja wirklich ewig lang unterwegs gewesen sein, wollt ihr einen Kaffee trinken?“ Ein Nein kam gar nicht in Frage, also traten die beiden ein. Und wurden kurz darauf auch von Chris‘ Vater überschwänglich begrüßt. Der schien nicht weniger erfreut zu sein, Schmelle wiederzusehen.  
„Schade, dass Chris jetzt nicht hier ist. Der ist heute Morgen in aller Frühe mit seinem Kumpel Ronny nach … nach … um Himmels Willen, der wollte doch zu dir fahren!“, plapperte Herr Löwe aufgeregt, als sie alle mit Kaffeetassen in der Hand rund um den Küchentisch saßen. Während Marcel die Gesichtszüge entgleisten, fing Mario schallend an zu lachen. „Ich hab’s dir doch gesagt“, feixte er, „der tickt genauso verrückt wie du. Mensch, das muss wahre Liebe sein! Ob er diesen Ronny auch einfach entführt hat, so wie du mich?“ – „Mario, das ist überhaupt nicht zum Lachen“, fauchte Marcel verzweifelt, „wir müssen noch heute zurück nach Dortmund!“ – „Wollt ihr nicht erst einmal ein bisschen Pause machen? Vermutlich braucht ihr Ewigkeiten, um zurück zu fahren, hier spielen alle verrückt, weil die Grenze offen ist.“  
Mit Schrecken dachte Marcel an die Trabbikarawane auf der Autobahn zurück. Trotzdem schüttelte er den Kopf. „Je eher, desto besser. Nicht, dass wir Chris dann wieder verpassen, nur weil ich Trottel nicht da bin. Oh man, warum ist er denn einfach losgefahren? Er weiß doch gar nicht, wo ich wohne …“ – „Wie Mario schon sagte“, meinte Chris‘ Mutter mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln, „das muss wahre Liebe sein. Ihr zwei habt euch eben ganz schön vermisst.“  
  
***  
  
„Weit und breit kein Blondschopf zu sehen. Also außer dem mit dem toten Stachelschwein auf dem Kopf“, nuschelte Ronny. Er und Chris hatten wie geplant einfach das Trainingsgelände des BVB angesteuert, um Schmelle irgendwie beim Training abzufangen. Leider war von dem aber keine Spur. Chris schaute schon verdammt niedergeschlagen drein, da hatte Ronny eine Idee. „Guck mal, der da hinten“, meinte er und deutete auf einen der Spieler, „der war doch auch bei dem Länderspiel. Wir sollten ihn einfach nach deinem Blondschopf fragen, der kann uns sicherlich irgendwas Genaueres sagen.“  
Obwohl Chris von der Idee selbst nicht wirklich überzeugt wirkte, ließ er sich darauf ein und so fingen er und Ronny gemeinsam Andreas Möller nach Ende der Trainingseinheit ab. „Ich geb heute keine Autogramme“, versuchte der, die zwei abzuwimmeln, aber Ronny stellte sich ihm einfach energisch in den Weg. „Wollen wir auch gar nicht. Wenn du wüsstest, wer wir sind, würdest du UNS um Autogramme anbetteln, wir spielen nämlich beim sagenhaften FC Karl Marx Stadt..." – „Ronny!“, brummte Chris und schob seinen Freund beiseite. „Was er damit eigentlich sagen will: Spielt bei euch nicht auch ein gewisser Marcel Schmelzer?“ – „Schmelle? Ja, aber der is krank“, antwortete Andreas mit einem skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck.  
Dann hob er die Augenbrauen. „Ihr zwei seid doch von der DDR-Nationalmannschaft. Du bist der Kerl, der sich mit Torsten angelegt hat.“ Dabei deutete er auf Ronny, der ihn ganz unschuldig anschaute. „Ich kenn keinen Torsten“, versicherte er. „Nee, du hast ihn und Arne nur Rentner genannt, ist klar. Was wollt ihr denn von Schmelle?“ – „Ach den Kerl meinst du. Der war ja auch kurz vor der Rente.“ – „Ronny! Verdammt nochmal, halt die Klappe. Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wo Schmelle wohnt?“ – „Sag mal, bist du irgendein kranker Stalker oder so? Bist du am Ende etwa auch noch der Kerl, der mit ihm Trikot tauschen wollte?“ – „Getauscht hat!“ – „RONNY! SCHNAUZE! Ich bin kein kranker Stalker, ich war nur zufälligerweise sein bester Freund, bevor er spurlos verschwunden und sechzehn Jahre später im Westen wieder aufgetaucht ist!“ – „Haha, der war gut. Wovon träumst du eigentlich nachts?“ – „Von Schm-…“ – „RONNY! Krieg ich jetzt seine Adresse oder nicht?“ – „Wenn du so fragst … Nein. Komm doch einfach nächste Woche nochmal wieder, vielleicht ist er dann ja wieder da.  Dann kannst du kleiner Hardcorefan dir auch gern ein Autogramm von ihm geben lassen. Schönen Tag noch.“  
„DU HAST AUCH NOCH NIE GELERNT, WIE MAN FREUNDLICH IST, ODER?!“, schrie Ronny dem von dannen ziehenden Dortmunder hinterher und fing sich dafür einen Schlag von Chris ein. „Du bist so peinlich“, fauchte der, „warum hab ich dich überhaupt mitgenommen?“ – „Das weiß ich auch nicht. Und ich weiß auch nicht, warum ICH mitgekommen bin, wo hier doch sogar die Schokolade scheiße schmeckt. Wer hat überhaupt behauptet, Westschokolade sei so viel besser als Ostschokolade?“  
Chris seufzte. „Vergiss doch mal diese verdammte Schokolade und verrat mir, was wir jetzt machen sollen.“ – „Wieder nach Hause fahren“, erwiderte Ronny trotzig. „Ich hab keinen Bock mehr und dein Schmelle ist offenbar auch unauffindbar. Das war die bekloppteste Idee, die du jemals hattest. Komm, wir fahren nach Dortmund und suchen meinen besten Freund aus Kindertagen. Warum tu ich mir diesen Unfug überhaupt an? Damit ihr euch dann glücklich in die Arme fallen könnt und ich fahr dann mit deinem Trabbi zurück nach Hause, während ihr Wiedervereinigung feiert?“ – „Sag mal, Ronny, bist du gerade eifersüchtig?“ Schweigen. Immer noch trotzig wie ein kleines Kind verschränkte Ronny seine Arme. „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig“, brummte Ronny, „ich hab bloß keinen Bock mehr. Seit Monaten kommt von dir nur Schmelle hier, Schmelle da, Schmelle überall. Das NERVT! Da hab ich keine Lust mehr drauf! Und jetzt fahr ich mit dir nach Dortmund und krieg nicht einmal ein Danke, sondern immer nur auf den Deckel. Und dann bin ich dir auch noch peinlich. Du hättest mich ja nicht mitnehmen müssen!“  
Ronny drehte sich um und stampfte zurück zu Chris' Trabbi, weil er ja gar keine andere Wahl hatte. Er konnte ja schlecht einfach abhauen und sich alleine durch Dortmund schlagen, nur weil er keinen Bock mehr auf seinen bescheuerten besten Freund hatte. Das war doch alles einfach nur zum Kotzen.  
Chris schlurfte Ronny hinterher. Er konnte ja irgendwie verstehen, dass Ronny genervt war. Aber es ging hier schließlich um Schmelle! Ein Argument, von dem Ronny heute vermutlich nichts mehr hören wollte. Die Trabbitür knallte so laut zu, dass Chris Angst hatte, sein Autochen würde jeden Moment auseinander fallen. Seufzend stieg er auf der Fahrerseite ein.  
„Wir können heute nicht mehr zurück fahren“, murmelte er, „wir haben ewig gebraucht, um hier her zu kommen. Außerdem bin ich total erledigt. Lass uns irgendein Hotel suchen und da über Nacht bleiben und dann … sehen wir einfach weiter.“ Ronny sagte gar nichts. Aber immerhin widersprach er auch nicht, also ließ Chris den Motor an und brauste vom Parkplatz, auf in Richtung Innenstadt. In der Hoffnung, dass sie irgendwo ein Zimmer für eine Nacht bekommen würden, was nicht ihr gesamtes Begrüßungsgeld kosten würde.  
  
***  
  
„Ich glaube, der BVB spielt heute“, stellte Ronny fest, als sie am nächsten Tag durch die Stadt fuhren. Überall waren Fans unterwegs, bekleidet mit Schals und Trikots. Die ganze Stadt war schwarzgelb.  
Chris seufzte erleichtert. Immerhin redete Ronny wieder normal mit ihm. Gestern Abend hatten sie einander angeschwiegen, Ronny hatte immer nur das Nötigste mit ihm gesprochen und schließlich sogar auf getrennte Hotelzimmer bestanden. Inzwischen schien er sich aber wieder beruhigt zu haben. Am Morgen hatten sie dann kurz das weitere Vorgehen beraten und Ronny hatte Chris tatsächlich überreden können, wieder zurück nach Karl-Marx-Stadt zu fahren. „Wir können nicht ewig lang beim Training fehlen“, hatte er sogar relativ sachlich argumentiert. Dem musste Chris dann leider nachgeben.  
Gerade kam in ihm die Idee auf, zu dem Spiel zu fahren und einfach danach am Spielerausgang zu warten – es konnte ja immerhin sein, dass Schmelle gestern nur wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit beim Training gefehlt hatte, um beim Spiel zu einhundert Prozent fit zu sein – aber er traute sich gar nicht, Ronny den Vorschlag zu machen. Nicht, dass der wieder an die Decke ging. Umso überraschter war er, als Ronny sich ihm zuwandte und mit ruhiger Stimme vorschlug: „Fahr zum Stadion.“  
„Wieso?“, fragte Chris und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wenn wir schon einmal da sind, können wir uns auch ein Spiel von denen anschauen. Und danach warten wir einfach am Ausgang und gucken, ob dein Schmelle nicht vielleicht doch noch kommt. Oder irgendjemand von seinen Kollegen freundlicher ist als der Idiot gestern.“ – „Du bist der Beste“, flüsterte Chris eine Spur weit gerührt, ehe er sich eingestehen musste, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie zum Stadion kamen. Als er Ronny das mitteilte, zuckte der mit den Schultern. „Hier laufen genug Leute rum, die wir fragen können.“  
Sie hatten mehr als einmal anhalten und diverse Leute fragen müssen, da manche Angaben doch eher schwammig gewesen waren, aber schlussendlich hatten sie es zum Stadion geschafft und sogar noch für die letzten paar Mark von ihrem Begrüßungsgeld ein paar Tickets für das Spiel erstehen können. Manchmal musste man einfach nur Glück haben. Während des Spiels mussten sie allerdings feststellen, dass Marcel weder auf dem Platz stand, noch auf der Bank saß. „Einen Versuch war’s wert“, hatte Ronny gesagt und Chris auf die Schulter geklopft. „Wir warten einfach nachher nochmal auf die anderen Spieler. Vielleicht kann uns irgendwer helfen.“ So viel Initiative von Ronny überraschte Chris ehrlich gesagt nun doch. Aber er würde sich sicher nicht beschweren.  
Noch überraschender wurde es nach dem Spiel, als sie am Spielerausgang warteten. „Sag mal“, meinte Ronny plötzlich, „der Kerl mit der Stachelschweinfrisur war doch auch bei dem Länderspiel dabei, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Vielleicht sollten wir den fragen?“ Passenderweise kam ‚der Kerl mit der Stachelschweinfrisur‘, namentlich Marco Reus, genau in diesem Moment aus dem Stadion. Deswegen wartete Ronny auch gar nicht auf eine Antwort von Chris, sondern ging zielstrebig auf diesen zu. „Ronny, warte doch mal!“, rief Chris ihm hinterher und beeilte sich, seinem Kollegen zu folgen. Hoffentlich endete das nicht wie gestern.  
„Entschuldige“, fing Ronny dieses Mal schon deutlich freundlicher an, „das klingt jetzt saublöd, aber wir suchen Marcel Schmelzer. Einer deiner Kollegen sagte uns gestern schon, der sei krank. Kannst du uns vielleicht sagen, wo er wohnt?“ – „Du hast recht, das klingt saublöd“, antwortete Marco und musterte seine Gegenüber kritisch. „Was wollt ihr denn von Schmelle?“ Chris setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, da fing Marco aber direkt wieder an zu reden: „Warte mal, ich kenn euch doch. Seid ihr zwei nicht DDR-Nationalspieler?“ – „Japp“, nuschelte Chris, dem das Ganze so langsam doch ziemlich peinlich war. Nicht wegen Ronny, sondern weil das total bescheuert wirken musste, wie sie wie zwei verrückte Fans versuchten, irgendwie an Schmelle heranzukommen. Dabei wollte er doch nur seinen besten Freund wiedersehen.  
Auch Ronny nickte und hielt Marco dann – offenbar hatte er gerade seine inzwischen durch Chris verloren geglaubten Manieren wiedergefunden – seine Hand hin. „Ronny Garbuschewski. Und das da ist Chris Löwe.“ – „Marco Reus“, stellte auch Marco sich vor. Dann runzelte er die Stirn und musterte Chris. „Löwe?“, wiederholte er. Verwirrt nickte Chris. „Du hast mit Schmelle dein Trikot getauscht, richtig?“ Erneutes Nicken. Marco lächelte – und das erinnerte Chris an den Typen von gestern, der sie behandelt hatte, als seien sie irgendwie wahnsinnig. Zwei komplett verschiedene Reaktionen. Er kam nicht mehr mit. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, welchen Zusammenhang es zwischen dir und Schmelle gibt, aber es muss einen geben. Er hütet dein Trikot wie einen Augapfel und hat sich darüber gefreut wie ein Schneekönig. Habt ihr was zum Schreiben da? Dann geb ich euch seine Adresse.“  
Sowohl Ronny als auch Chris begannen eilig, ihre Taschen abzutasten, aber es wollte sich weder ein Stift, noch das kleinste Zettelchen Papier auftreiben lassen. „Dann merken wir die uns eben“, meinte Ronny optimistisch. Marco allerdings hatte kurz darauf schon eine bessere Idee. „Wisst ihr was? Ich nehm‘ euch mit, ich fahre eh in die Richtung und bevor ihr euch total verfahrt … Ihr kennt euch ja in Dortmund sicher kaum aus, oder?“ Chris fing an zu strahlen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Überhaupt nicht, wir sind froh, dass wir zum Stadion gefunden haben. Danke! Riesengroßes Danke!“ – „Aber im Gegenzug musst du mir auf der Fahrt erzählen, warum du Schmelle so verzweifelt suchst.“ Gab schlimmeres, fand Chris. Er nickte und so machten er und Ronny sich gemeinsam mit Marco auf den Weg. Wie das Schicksal es so wollte, verließ ganz nebenbei in diesem Moment Andreas Möller das Stadion. Dem streckte Ronny demonstrativ die Zunge raus. Schließlich hatten sie jetzt doch noch jemanden gefunden, der ihnen helfen wollte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**  
  
„Ich wünsch‘ dir viel Glück, dass du Schmelle erwischst“, meinte Marco, als er Chris und Ronny absetzte. Bevor er dann wieder losfuhr, winkte er den beiden noch mal. „Gibt ja doch nette Spieler bei diesem Verein“, merkte Ronny an und sah sich dann um. „Und da wohnt jetzt das Objekt deiner Begierde?“ – „Nette Formulierung“, brummte Chris und besah sich das Mehrfamilienhaus vor ihrer Nase. „Letzter Versuch“, murmelte er dann und ging auf die Haustür zu, wo der die Klingelschilder überflog. Er spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich deutlich beschleunigte, als er den Namen Schmelzer las. „Marco hat uns offenbar nicht an der Nase herumgeführt“, merkte Ronny an, der hinter Chris getreten war und ebenfalls die Namen an der Klingel abgesucht hatte. „Los, klingle schon.“  
Chris atmete tief durch. „Ich trau mich nicht“, nuschelte er dann und schaute Ronny verzweifelt an. Der runzelte die Stirn und schenkte Chris dann einen finsteren Blick. „Weißt du, wie weit wir gefahren sind und was wir alles auf uns genommen haben, nur weil du diesen Kerl unbedingt wiedersehen willst? Und jetzt hast du Schiss, auf diese blöde Klingel zu drücken? Chris, verarsch mich nicht. Wenn du es nicht tust, tu ich es.“ – „Ist ja gut“, nuschelte Chris und hob seine zitternde Hand, um die Klingel zu betätigen.  
Eine Weile tat sich nichts, dann ertönte der Türöffner. Ronny schob Chris vor sich her ins Treppenhaus und dann die Treppe hoch. „Mir is schlecht“, flüsterte Chris aufgeregt und er hielt sich kurzzeitig panisch am Treppengeländer fest. „Dir ist noch gleich viel schlechter, wenn du jetzt nicht diese verdammte Treppe hoch gehst. Wovor hast du denn Angst? Er hat dich im April schon wiedererkannt, er weiß, wie du aussiehst. Er wird dich also nicht ins Boxhorn jagen. Wenn eure Freundschaft wirklich so eng war, wie du immer behauptet hast, dann freut er sich, dich wiederzusehen. Und jetzt komm.“ Da Chris offenbar nicht mehr von alleine weiterlaufen wollte, schieben auf der Treppe aber auch keine allzu tolle Option war, ging Ronny einfach voraus und packte Chris am Arm, um ihn nach oben zu ziehen. Der schüttelte Ronnys Hand kurz darauf ein wenig unwirsch ab und lief alleine weiter, allerdings immer wieder tief ein- und ausatmend, um sich selbst zu beruhigen.  
Als Chris kurz auf einem Treppenabsatz Halt machte und nach oben schaute, zuckte er zusammen. Da stand tatsächlich sein Marcel vor der offenen Wohnungstür und schaute neugierig nach unten. Binnen Sekunden veränderte sich dessen Gesichtsausdruck von verwirrt und erwartungsvoll zu … Chris konnte es gar nicht beschreiben. Marcels Gesicht zeigte in etwa so viele verschiedene Emotionen, wie in seinem eigenen Inneren tobten. Er blendete alles andere völlig aus und rannte die letzten Stufen nach oben, nur um Marcel dann so stürmisch um den Hals zu fallen, dass der ein wenig ins Taumeln geriet und fast gegen die Wand hinter sich stolperte. „Chris!“, rief Marcel und schlang ebenfalls sofort seine Arme um seinen einstigen besten Freund. Und so bald schienen sie einander nicht mehr wieder loslassen zu wollen.  
„Wie hast du denn hier her gefunden?“, fragte Marcel leise, ohne Chris wieder loszulassen. „Wir waren am Stadion. Gestern schon. Da hat uns ein Kollege von dir gesagt, dass du krank bist. Eigentlich wollten wir heute schon wieder zurück nach Karl-Marx-Stadt, waren dann aber doch noch beim Spiel und haben am Ausgang gewartet und dann hat Marco uns geholfen, weil er uns wiedererkannt hat und wusste, dass du dich so sehr über das Trikot von mir gefreut hast. Er hat uns auch hergebracht. Gott, ich dachte schon, ich muss zurück fahren, ohne dich wiedergesehen zu haben!“, sprudelte es aus Chris heraus, sodass Marcel sich richtig anstrengen musste, um alles zu verstehen. „Marco also“, meinte Schmelle lachend und drückte Chris noch einmal richtig fest an sich. „Man, ich war gestern in Karl-Marx-Stadt bei deinen Eltern. Und dann haben die mir gesagt, dass du nach Dortmund gefahren bist, um mich zu suchen. Ich dachte schon, wir verpassen dich, ich konnte ja schlecht heute bei dem Spiel aufmarschieren, wenn ich gestern noch behauptet habe, dass ich die schwerste Grippe meines Lebens habe! Gott sei Dank seid ihr nicht direkt wieder heimgefahren!“  
  
Neben ihnen standen Ronny – die Arme verschränkt – und Mario –  ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. „Wie herzerweichend“, meinte Ronny mit ironischem Unterton, während Mario übereifrig nickte. „Ohja. Oooohja. Sind sie nicht niedlich?“ Ronnys Kopf ruckte herum und er schaute Mario irritiert an. „Was? Niedlich?“ – „Ja, ich mein … guck sie dir doch mal an. Es ist ewig her, dass sie die besten Freunde waren und jetzt haben sie sich endlich wieder. Ich muss gleich weinen.“ Ronny hob die Augenbrauen und schüttelte den Kopf. Was war das denn für ein komischer Kauz? Vor allem sah der auch aus, als sei er grad erst zwölf. Marcels kleiner Bruder? Nee, konnte nicht sein, die beiden sahen sich nicht einmal im Entferntesten ähnlich. Da erinnerte Ronny sich dran, dass der Zwerg auch bei dem Spiel gegen die BRD dabei gewesen war – musste also irgendein Kollege von Schmelle sein.  
„Ich bin übrigens Mario“, meinte der Kleine grinsend und hielt Ronny die Hand hin. „Ronny“, erwiderte der brummend und richtete dann den Blick wieder auf Chris und Schmelle, die sich jetzt immerhin langsam voneinander lösten. „Ich hab dich so vermisst“, flüsterte Marcel dann mit einem Blick in Chris‘ Augen und schien mit sich zu kämpfen, um nicht jeden Augenblick in Tränen auszubrechen. „Ich hab dich so unendlich doll vermisst. Ich hab damals gar nicht verstanden, warum wir nicht wieder nach Hause gefahren sind und warum ich niemandem von dir erzählen durfte oder davon, wo ich herkomme. Und am schlimmsten war, dass ich mich gar nicht von dir verabschieden konnte …“ – „Ich hab deinen Brief noch“, entgegnete Chris leise und grinste verunglückt. „Ich hab ihn immer bei mir. Ich kann ihn auswendig, so oft hab ich ihn gelesen, jeden Rechtschreibfehler. Und ich hab jeden Tag darauf gewartet, dass du irgendwann zurück kommst …“  
„Oh Gott, das ist so traurig“, entfuhr es Mario neben ihnen, womit er sie endgültig aus ihrer Zweisamkeit riss, sodass sie beide die Köpfe herumrissen. Mario wischte sich gerade verstohlen ein paar Tränchen aus dem Augenwinkel, ehe er fast schon hysterisch lachte. „Der eine hat nur nen Brief und der andere nur nen Teddy.“ – „Du hast Bummi noch?“, fragte Chris daraufhin an Schmelle gewandt, der leicht rot anlief. „Ohja, und Bummi, der übrigens in naher Zukunft ein Auge verlieren wird, saß gestern die ganze verdammte Fahrt bis nach Karl-Marx-Stadt und zurück auf dem Rücksitz“, führte Mario weiter aus, was Schmelle noch röter werden und ihn leise Marios Namen zischen ließ. „Wie süß, n schrumpeliger Zettel und n wahrscheinlich genauso schrumpeliger Bär. Können wir dann vielleicht mal rein gehen? Hier im Flur rumstehen ist echt bescheuert“, brummte Ronny, der bei weitem nicht so gerührt von der Wiedervereinigung von Chris und Marcel zu sein schien wie Mario.  
„Oh Gott, er hat Recht. Kommt rein“, meinte Marcel und schob Chris durch die Wohnungstür. Ronny und Mario folgten ihnen auf dem Fuße. „Warum ist dein Kumpel eigentlich so schlecht gelaunt?“, fragte Marcel währenddessen leise an Chris gewandt. Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat gestern die Enttäuschung seines Lebens gehabt, als er feststellen musste, dass die lobgepriesene Westschokolade ihm nicht schmeckt.“ – „Oh“, machte Marcel, fing dann aber leise an zu lachen. „Dann hat er wohl die falsche Sorte probiert. Da kann ich Abhilfe schaffen.“  
  
Wenig später saßen sie alle zusammen in Marcels Wohnzimmer, jeder eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand und vor Ronny lag sogar noch eine eingepackte Tafel Milka-Schokolade. „Probier schon“, redete Marcel ihm gut zu, „ich schwöre dir, dass die wirklich gut ist. Und ich hab die gleichen Vergleichsmöglichkeiten wie du, ich hab als Kind genau die gleiche Schokolade gegessen, die du auch kennst.“ Obwohl Ronny zuerst skeptisch gewirkt hatte, schien ihn die Tatsache, dass Marcel wusste, wovon er redete, zu überzeugen und er packte langsam die Schokolade aus. Kaum hatte er das erste Stück gegessen, fand ein Launeumschwung statt, der sich gewaschen hatte: „Wahnsinn!“, rief Ronny und griff nach einem weiteren Stück Schokolade. „Das ist die beste Schokolade, die ich je gegessen habe!“ Er schien selig zu sein und seine Brummbär-Allüren nun endgültig abzulegen. „Okay, okay, Chris, wir bleiben hier. Also erst mal. Und dein Freund da, der ist auch schwer in Ordnung“, meinte er und stopfte selig Schokoladenstück um Schokoladenstück in sich hinein. „Komisch, dabei habt ihr bei euch im Osten doch auch ganz vernünftige Schokolade“, murmelte Mario und musterte Ronny kritisch. Der schien aber so im Schokoladenhimmel zu sein, dass er das gar nicht mehr mitbekam.  
„Du hast gerade sein Weltbild gerettet“, meinte Chris lachend und schaute Marcel dann an. Dabei fiel ihm etwas hinter Marcel auf. Auf dem Sofa saß Bummi, offenbar war er nach der Rückkehr von Mario und Marcel dort gelandet und hielt Wache. Chris beugte sich nach vorn und griff an Marcel vorbei, nahm den Teddy und setzte ihn auf seinen Schoß. „Wahnsinn, dass du den wirklich noch hast“, flüsterte er und betrachtete den Bären, den er selbst Marcel zum fünften Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. „Na klar hab ich den noch. Bummi kommt überall mit hin.“ – „Sogar auf Auswärtsfahrten“, mischte Mario sich lachend ein. Dieses Mal war es Schmelle, der sich an Chris vorbei beugte, um Mario gegen die Schulter zu boxen. „Hör auf, peinliche Sachen zu erzählen“, murmelte er und schon wieder hatte er einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen. Chris lachte. „Wie Ronny“, meinte er und schaute zu seinem Freund, der immer noch nichts mitbekam, weil die Schokolade viel wichtiger war.  
Dann begann er, nach seinem Portemonnaie zu suchen. Marcel beobachtete Chris neugierig, während der, kaum, dass er es gefunden hatte, darin herumzuwühlen begann. Auch Mario warf neugierig einen Blick über Chris‘ Schulter, bis dieser ein Zettelchen herausholte, welches seine besten Tage schon lang hinter sich hatte. Chris versuchte so vorsichtig wie möglich, das kleine Blatt Papier ein wenig zu glätten, damit man den darauf geschriebenen Text ein bisschen besser lesen konnte. Als Marcel erkannte, um was es sich handelte, lächelte er. „Du hast ihn wirklich immer bei dir …“ – „Jeden Tag“, flüsterte Chris mit einem Blick auf das Stück Papier, auf dem mit zahlreichen Rechtschreibfehlern versehen Marcels letzte Botschaft an seinen besten Freund geschrieben stand.  
„Oh Gott, wie süß das ist“, murmelte Mario und schien wieder in seinem ‚Awwww‘-Modus zu sein. „Und wisst ihr, was das Schönste ist?“ Fragend schauten Chris und Marcel ihn an. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf Marios Lippen und er tippte vorsichtig auf eine Zeile in dem Brief: _„ABA iCH BiNN BALLT WiDA DA! DAN SPiLN WiR WiDA FUSBAL!“_ – „Ihr habt euch beim Länderspiel wiedergesehen“, erklärte er seinen Gedankengang, „da habt ihr zusammen … beziehungsweise gegeneinander Fußball gespielt.“ – „Man könnte meinen, du liest in deiner Freizeit kitschige Romane“, mischte sich Ronny ein, der inzwischen die Schokoladentafel aufgegessen hatte und wuschelte Mario durch’s Haar. Der protestierte sofort laut und versuchte, Ronny auszuweichen. „Hast du jetzt wieder bessere Laune?“, fragte Chris vorsichtig an seinen Kollegen gewandt. Der grinste selig. „Alles super“, erwiderte er, „von mir aus können wir noch eine Woche hier bleiben. Und wenn wir wieder fahren, nehmen wir einen Jahresvorrat von dieser Schokolade mit.“  
  
Den gesamten Nachmittag saßen die drei zusammen bei Marcel. Marcel und Chris tauschten sich über die vergangenen sechzehn Jahre aus und Ronny und Mario bereicherten die Unterhaltung mit zahlreichen Anekdoten, fungierten als Gedächtnisstütze für ihre zwei Freunde. Zum Abendbrot gab es dann – mal wieder – Tiefkühlpizza und für Ronny noch mehr Milka-Schokolade, um ihn bei Laune zu halten. „Sagt mal, wo übernachtet ihr zwei eigentlich?“, fragte Mario schließlich neugierig, nachdem er sein letztes Stück Pizza verputzt hatte. „Öh“, machte Chris und schaute Ronny an. Der schaute zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Letzte Nacht haben wir in einem Hotel übernachtet, aber weil wir ja heute zurück fahren wollten, haben wir das Zimmer dann gar nicht mehr länger gebucht.“ – „Dann schlage ich vor, dass Ronny mit zu mir kommt und Chris schläft hier bei dir, Schmelle … Dann habt ihr noch ein bisschen Zeit nur für euch, ohne dass wir zwei euch ständig reinquatschen. Und Ronny und ich haben ne ruhige Nacht, ohne dass ihr zwei die ganze Zeit mit einander tuschelt, weil ihr einfach nicht aufhören könnt, euch Geschichten über euer Leben zu erzählen. Also wenn das für euch zwei okay ist“, fügte Mario zum Schluss noch hinzu und schaute Ronny und Chris an.  
Chris zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute zu Ronny. Der nickte und lächelte. „Sieht auch nicht so aus, als wäre hier genug Platz für uns beide, also kann ich gern mit zu Mario fahren“, meinte er und warf Chris dabei ein leichtes Lächeln zu. Der formte ein lautloses Danke mit den Lippen. Er hatte begriffen, dass Ronny nicht allzu begeistert davon gewesen war, dass Chris nur noch von Marcel gesprochen hatte. Aber Ronny schien mittlerweile genauso begriffen zu haben, dass sich zwischen ihm und Chris deswegen nichts änderte. Ronny und er hatten so viel gemeinsam durchgemacht und durchlebt, dass es sie zusammenschweißte. Das ließ sich ja nicht einfach auslöschen, nur weil Chris jetzt Marcel wiederhatte.  
Nur wenig später machten Mario und Ronny sich auf den Weg zu ersterem. Chris und Marcel verabschiedeten sich von ihren besten Freunden, begleiteten sie zur Wohnungstür und schauten ihnen hinterher, bis sie nicht mehr im Treppenhaus zu sehen waren. Dann schloss Marcel mit einem Grinsen die Tür. „Die beiden werden auch noch richtig dicke Freunde. Sie sind sich so verdammt ähnlich. Zumindest wenn Ronny gute Laune hat.“ Chris lachte und nickte. „Da hast du Recht. Aber war wohl etwas viel für Ronny. Da verschleppe ich ihn förmlich nach Dortmund, verspreche ihm, dass er dafür westdeutsche Schokolade bekommt, weil er unser kleiner West-Fan ist … und dann ist die erste Schokolade, die er sich hier kauft, total der Reinfall. Dann stehen wir auch noch vollkommen umsonst an eurem Trainingsgelände rum und er legt sich noch mit einem deiner Kollegen an. Kein Wunder, dass er so mies drauf war.“  
Marcel nickte und schob Chris dann wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo er ihn erneut in eine feste Umarmung zog. „Sorry, das muss jetzt noch mal sein. Darf ich dich jetzt bitte nie wieder loslassen?“ – „Von mir aus“, nuschelte Chris und legte seine Arme um Marcel, ehe er seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter ablegte und den Duft von Schmelles Shampoo inhalierte. „Ich kann’s immer noch kaum glauben, dass ich dich wiederhabe“, flüsterte Marcel und seine Hand glitt sanft über Chris‘ Rücken. „Ich hätte mich selbst schlagen können, weil ich dich bei der Nationalmannschaft nicht erkannt habe. Beziehungsweise weil ich dich viel zu spät erkannt habe. Woher wusstest du denn, dass ich’s bin?“ – „Mario hat dich Schmelle genannt“, antwortete Chris leise, ohne seinen Kopf zu heben, „und dann hab ich bei der Bekanntgabe der Mannschaftsaufstellungen ganz genau zugehört. Als dein Name genannt wurde, war ich mir dann absolut sicher.“ – „Dass mir selbst das nicht aufgefallen ist … Oh man … Das war wohl das Schicksal, was uns wieder zusammengeführt hat.“ – „War es wohl“, kam es leise und zustimmend von Chris. Er hob seinen Kopf genau in dem Moment, als Schmelle seinen leicht drehte, sodass sie einander in die Augen schauten. Sekundenlang umhüllte sie Stille. Solche Stille, dass Chris seinen Herzschlag übermäßig laut hörte. Mitanhören konnte, wie dieser immer schneller wurde.  
Am Ende wusste keiner von ihnen so genau, von wem es eigentlich ausgegangen war, dass ihre Gesichter einander immer näher kamen, bis sich schließlich ihre Lippen trafen. Marcel seufzte leise und legte seine Arme fester um Chris. Der krallte sich leicht in Marcels Haaren fest. Beinahe sackten ihm die Knie weg und insgesamt hatte er einfach nur einen Überschuss an Emotionen. Zu der Freude, Marcel wiederzusehen, mischten sich Herzrasen und Kribbeln im Bauch, was er sonst in der Form nur kannte, wenn er verliebt war. War er verliebt? Ging das nach so kurzer Zeit, die sie einander wieder hatten, ohne genau zu wissen, wie der jeweils andere sich entwickelt hatte und mittlerweile tickte? Oder verwechselten sie das einfach mit überschwänglicher Freude darüber, endlich wieder zusammen zu sein, gepaart mit der Sehnsucht von sechzehn verdammt langen Jahren? Chris wusste es nicht. Marcel genauso wenig. Was sie aber beide wussten, war die Tatsache, dass ihre Lippen perfekt aufeinander passten und dass es im Moment für keinen der beiden etwas Schöneres gab, als den jeweils anderen zu küssen. Liebevoll, sanft und vielleicht sogar eine Spur schüchtern.  
  
Einige Zeit später, sie hatten sich schon eine Zeit lang wieder voneinander gelöst, war ihnen das Stehen zu unbequem geworden und sie hatten sich wieder auf dem Sofa niedergelassen, wo Marcel sich sofort an Chris angelehnt und zufrieden die Augen geschlossen hatte. „Ich hatte sechzehn Jahre lang das Gefühl, als hätte ich ein Teil meines Herzens in Karl-Marx-Stadt gelassen. Jetzt fühlt es sich zum ersten Mal wieder vollständig an“, murmelte er leise. Chris lachte, obwohl ihm gar nicht zum Lachen zumute war. Viel eher verstand er jetzt, was die Redewendung bedeutete, wenn jemandem warm ums Herz wurde. Das bereits bekannte Kribbeln breitete sich wieder ausgehend von seinem Magen in seinem gesamten Körper aus und er fühlte sich ein bisschen wie auf Drogen, so viele Glückshormone schossen durch seinen Körper und machten ihn ganz wuselig.  
„Du wirst gerade kitschig“, murmelte er und drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, vergrub seine Nase in Marcels langen, blonden Haaren. „Ich sag nur die Wahrheit“, verteidigte der sich, „genau so fühlt es sich an. Ich weiß, ich hab’s dir heut schon zich mal gesagt, aber … du hast mir so gefehlt, das ist unglaublich.“  
Plötzlich fing Schmelle leise an zu glucksen. „Weißt du, was Mario meinte, als dein Vater sagte, du seist auf dem Weg zu mir? Er sagte: ‚Das muss wahre Liebe sein‘.“ – „Hat er doch Recht. Schließlich wollten wir einander schon als Kinder heiraten“, pflichtete Chris dieser Aussage bei und griff nach Marcels Hand, um ihre Finger miteinander zu verschränken. Marcel drückte leicht seine Hand, ehe er seinen Kopf drehte und Chris einen unschuldigen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel hauchte. „Mario hat mich die ganze Zeit aufgezogen, nachdem ich ihm davon erzählt hab, dass wir als Kinder gesagt haben, wir heiraten einander. Und als ich ihn dann auch noch, wie er sagte, entführt habe, um zu dir nach Karl-Marx-Stadt zu fahren, war er vollends überzeugt, dass das nur Liebe sein kann, sonst würde ich so einen Blödsinn gar nicht machen. Ich habe es immer wieder abgestritten, aber ich glaube, er hat recht. Zumal ich schon relativ früh festgestellt habe, dass ich wohl auf Männer stehe.“  
Marcel wusste, dass er sich auf hauchdünnes Eis begab, weil solche Dinge natürlich als Kinder nie eine Rolle zwischen ihm und Chris gespielt hatten. Trotzdem glaubte er, seinem einstigen besten Freund genug vertrauen zu können, um so offen mit ihm umzugehen. Und das Herzflattern, was er gerade empfand … das war schon keine normale Wiedersehensfreude mehr. Er hatte sich in den letzten Monaten so hineingesteigert in seine Sehnsucht. Hatte Chris‘ Trikot mit ins Bett genommen, um beim Einschlafen seinen Geruch in der Nase zu haben. Und die Tatsache, dass Chris ihn nie vergessen hatte, sogar auf ihn zugekommen war, hatte ihn bestärkt darin, dass er Chris auch gefehlt hatte. Außerdem … hatte Chris ihn gerade doch auch geküsst. Das war doch das beste Zeichen überhaupt dafür, dass da etwas zwischen ihnen war. Dass seine Sehnsucht nicht nur einseitig war. Dass ihre Freundschaft all die Jahre, die Ungewissheit und die Entfernung überstanden hatte. Seine Gefühle waren ihm irgendwie über den Kopf gewachsen und er fand es nur fair, jetzt auch ehrlich zu Chris zu sein und diesem das offen zu sagen.  
Chris lächelte. Genoss das warme Gefühl, das sich in ihm ausbreitete. Und er gab sich nicht mit Marcels Mundwinkel zufrieden, sondern legte seine Lippen auf ihre passenden Gegenstücke. „Ich sollte Ronny mal sagen, dass er keine Angst um seinen Stand als mein bester Freund haben muss. Der bleibt er. Wir zwei sollten es zwar langsam angehen lassen, weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob das gerade einfach nur die Wiedersehensfreude ist oder doch viel mehr … Aber wir sind auf dem besten Wege dazu, dass daraus mehr wird. Und das Schönste ist: Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt dazu, es herauszufinden, weil uns weder eine Grenze, noch die Ungewissheit weiterhin trennt.“


End file.
